Once We're Gone
by SonChan
Summary: What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SoraKairi RoxasNaminé 0o0o0o Off Hiatus, CURRENTLY REVISING! 0o0o0o
1. Back Again

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, or any part of Disney or Square-Enix. Now if I did, I'd be stinkin' rich and I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this when I could write the real thing.

**Authors Note:** **(Began revisions 9/18/10) **I'm just going to say it right now…turn back. Don't go anything further. I started this story during my freshman year of high school and I am cringing as I'm re-writing it. BUT I do owe a duty to all of my wonderful fans and reviewers who have been BEGGING me to do something with this for four years now. So friends, this is for you :) Thanks for being the anchor to the ship that is my writing hobby!

0o0o0o0 (This was my original note below: ) 0o0o0o0

So yeah, I haven't really written a KH story in like 3 years, but my recent victory with KH2 has motivated me to write about this great game again. It was such a fun game to play and I literally couldn't keep my hands off it. The game has still left me much in awe as it did when it first showed the amazing beginning CG. And that feeling of awe has inspired; inspired me to write these familiar characters we all know and love during post-KH2. I became infatuated, (of course, in a platonic sense) with the new characters of Roxas and Naminé. They just captivated me and I wished that they had more appearances in the game. And the returning characters of Sora and Kairi had mesmerized me as well. Those two truly have something special and they both transcend the typical main couples in games. So therefore, this piece is about all of them.

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

I HIGHLY suggest that if you have not beaten the game at ALL, Do not read this story, lest you desire to spoil yourself.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

So on a final note, enjoy, be merry, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Back Again

"_This is real…"_

Those same words Kairi had used before upon their reunion, applied to the thoughts of Sora, who was surveying The Secret Place. Riku and he had just returned from defeating Xemnas within the realm of Kingdom Hearts. Being home, being reunited with his old friends again, being free from having to defend the worlds from the Heartless, it was all…surreal.

He smiled tracing his fingertips across the cavern's walls. Sora blissfully remembered the summers he and his friends used to spent drawing on those very walls. He kept trailing his hands till something caught his eyes…

_A picture…_

A silly, childish drawing to others, except for Sora and Kairi who knew the true meaning of such a display. Bending down to examine it, Sora noticed a new addition to the picture, which was of him and Kairi. He himself had made one the previous year, by drawing a papou fruit extended to Kairi. A slight chuckle had escaped his lips.

She had done the same thing for his picture.

"You did say you were always with me,"

Sora turned around to the female voice and grinned. "I did indeed say that," he replied. Kairi had a serious look upon her face, which didn't seem to change with Sora's lighthearted comment. Moments before, during Sora and Riku's return, she was nearly bursting with happiness. Sora's face saddened a bit. "…what's wrong Kai?" he asked getting up.

"I just can't…believe…your back." Kairi stated. Sora looked surprised. Kairi's statement seemed to belong back at Organization XII's complex, when they were first reunited. "After all this time…" Kairi continued getting teary-eyed. Sora extended his hand to touch her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me,"

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed in shock. Kairi started to breathe heavily.

"Please, don't…" she begged.

"Why?" Sora breathed. The red head bit her lip. "C'mon Kairi, you know you can tell me anything," he whispered.

"I don't want you to touch me, because I know I'll break down and cry and look absolutely pitiful and defenseless in front of you," Kairi responded. Sora's smile returned as he approached her again.

"Sora!"

"I don't mind seeing you cry Kai. Because…I like being there to comfort you,"

He finally pulled her into a tight embrace, and Kairi's tears began to fall. Sora just held her as her sobs became louder and her crying damped his shoulder. "Oh Sora…Sora!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere else for awhile Kai, not for a long time. Even if I do, I'll take you with me," Sora promised her. Kairi's weeping started to die down a bit.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"I do…"

A few moments later, Kairi's tears ended. She was about to pull away but Sora continued to keep her close.

"Can I…hold you a bit longer?"

"Why?"

"Because if I'm not," Sora began to grin, "_I'll _be the one crying," he told her.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kairi asked.

Sora's grin grew bigger. "Quite the contrary, Kai. I like holding you. It makes me feel like I'm where I belong again," he said.

"But, you are where-"

"…that's not the point," he whispered. "These past couple of years have so life-changing for all of us. And I know that things can't ever go back to the way they were. But…being here with you, in our spot, makes me remember those times. Even though I'm grateful for what has happened because it's made me a stronger person, I like thinking back to the times when we thought a person's destiny would only intertwine with another's by the papou fruit," Sora explained.

Kairi began to blush. "Would…you ever really…want to share one?" she asked him looking into his eyes. Sora's smile returned.

"Kai, I don't think we need some fruit to be part each other's lives…" he told her.

"I am being serious!" Kairi practically shouted. Sora blinked.

"Do you want…to?" the Keyblade Master queried.

Kairi turned redder. "I…I would like to…one day. I mean, I think we've already proven we don't need it but I guess the little kid in me still likes to think that someday I'd be able to share it with someone," she stated. Sora beamed.

"Kai, I would like to share it with you. One day, some day…" he said, "Maybe next year, or in a couple of months, or maybe…"

"Today?"

"Huh?"

Kairi revealed a papou fruit that she had brought with her. "I've wanted to do this for a year…no, perhaps even longer. You've always been the guy I favored. Over Tidus, Wakka, and…Riku," she breathed.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered.

"What I'm trying to say is…I've always liked you more than a friend, Sora," Kairi said. "…and I always…will. And this," she lifted the fruit to him, "…is something that I believe confirms that," Kairi finished.

Sora examined the young woman in front of him and smiled. "I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else," he said ripping the fruit in two and handing Kairi the other half. Kairi chuckled a bit as she received her half. "One," Sora began,

"Two…" Kairi continued.

"THREE!"

They said it in unison, and ate the fruit in unison. For a second it felt the world around them stopped and the only thing real was each other. Moments passed, and the papou was swallowed. Sora and Kairi kept smiling at each other.

"Those things taste pretty good," Sora stated.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed almost in a daze.

"Too bad their meant to be eaten once with the person you're entwined with!" Sora joked.

"Oh you!" Kairi said smacking him playfully. Sora grabbed her arms and swung them over his shoulders, as he began to lean on hers.

"I wish I could say I love you…" he whispered.

Kairi's eyes widen.

"But this feeling…I have for you, is somewhere in between crush and love. I don't know what to call it. But I know it's something that I don't have with anyone else…and I don't want it with anyone else. Someday I know it'll turn into love, when we're older maybe," Sora rationalized.

"Sora," Kairi murmured in his ear.

Sora pulled apart from Kairi and started heading towards the door. "Sora?" Kairi questioned, repeating his name.

The Keybearer turned around and gave off his goofy grin. "Do you think my mom will be mad at me?" he asked chuckling. Kairi laughed.

"Knowing your mother Sora, _most definitely..." _She said walking towards him. They both laughed walking out of the cave, hands entwined.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Naminé." _

"_But if nobody tells him, Roxas will…"_

"_I told you we'd meet again…"_

"_We're not supposed to exist…"_

"_Now I know what you meant…"_

"Roxas?"

Roxas squinted as his eyes slightly opened to see the blazing sun overhead. He tried moving his fingers, and discovered they were traveling through sand. "What…" he murmured slightly. "…Where AM I?" he pondered slowly getting up.

"You're awake!"

Roxas turned to his side seeing Naminé kneeling there smiling. His eyes widen. "Na…Naminé?" he asked in disbelief. "How…what…I thought…we…you…me…Sora and Kairi…" Roxas muttered out random words but Naminé understood what he meant.

"I'll explain everything in a little while Roxas, just trust me for now, okay?" she said.

Roxas still had a confused look upon his face but nodded. The two got up, and Roxas examined his surroundings. "This looks like…"

"Destiny Islands?"

"…yeah. But, why?"

"This is the place where nobodies, ones like you and me, go when we are merged."

Roxas looked completely flabbergasted. Naminé only smiled. "Right now we're one with Sora and Kairi," she started to say, "and while we are part of our counterparts, we exist within a certain part of the realms of their minds. And when Sora and Kairi are together, this place becomes a place where we can see each other again," Naminé explained.

And clearly, Roxas inherited Sora's naivety.

Shaking her head and grabbing Roxas' hand, Naminé said, "Here, let me show you." She then started taking off and Roxas, who was confused as ever followed hoping Naminé would clear this up.

At least, better than she had tried to anyway…

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter one finished. Not really much of anything right now but getting the story set up for the actual plot. All of you right now are probably thinking "What the HECK is she DOING?" but patience my friends, patience. A good story unravels along with time.

I figured it was best to start off with some Sora and Kairi smut. It kind of bugged me that Kairi was less emotional then I had expected. (But then again, she did forget who Sora was for like half the game)

It's mostly going to a Roxas/Naminé story, but like I stated in the beginning, it's a story on how nobodies and their counterparts are affected by the other.

So thanks for reading so far, and I hope all of you will continue to read and review :-).

**REVISED: 9/18/10**


	2. Something Like Heaven

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I hate disclaimers. Doesn't everyone already assume I don't own anything other than the story?

**Authors Note:** Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback! And only on the first chapter! That really means a lot! Well, this chapter is going to clear a few things up, and you'll see more Roxas/Naminé parts in here.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Something Like Heaven

She seemed to have a certain aura about her. Roxas knew it from the first moment he had laid eyes upon her. Naminé was special. It wasn't because she was a nobody or a witch, but something else that just seemed to captivate everyone around her.

Roxas was no exception.

"So, where exactly are we going Naminé?" Roxas asked his traveling companion. "You'll see…" Naminé said with a grin. Roxas sighed. Naminé hardly ever came out and said anything straight up. But then again, it was that mystery that surrounded her that Roxas admired. Still, he kept wondering exactly why he was in this place that was so oddly similar to the islands. Granted, he only saw the Destiny Islands in the memories of Sora.

_Memories…_

Roxas had memories of his own. They were painful, though. His memories consisted of a life full of lies, deceit, and betrayal. The memories of a nobody. The life of a nobody. He vaguely remembered his life in the Organization. Roxas could only recall snippets that Naminé had given him. With his little memory, he truly felt like a nobody.

When Naminé had told Roxas what he was, he was hurt. Living your life casually and happily to discover you're not really living at all. You're just a shell. Something incomplete, with no hope of ever being whole. At least, the nobody would not be the whole person. That privilege belonged to those who _existed._ Those like Sora and Kairi.

At least he wasn't alone. Naminé knew what it was like to be a nobody, after all, she was one as well. They were different though than most nobodies. Roxas felt things that didn't feel like memories of a heart. He felt like he still had emotion. "…_but how can that be?" _Roxas mused.

"Roxas?"

The blonde teenager snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his companion. "Hmm?" he mused aloud. He finally noticed that they reached their destination. Roxas gazed out and notice a small community. Naminé led him over to a building with a large sign saying _Destiny Diner _overhead. "I'll explain more inside." Naminé said opening the glass door. Confusion was the only thing Roxas was experiencing at the moment.

* * *

"Can I get you two something?"

Roxas looked up to see a cheerful waitress. "Uh…I'm good, what about you Naminé?" he asked. "Just tea, thank you." Naminé replied. "Coming right up!" the waitress said happily, and left to fetch Naminé's tea. Naminé flashed Roxas a smile. "Alright Naminé, I've waited long enough, what the heck is going on?" Roxas demanded. "We're whole again." Naminé stated. "Ever wondered what was going to happen to us once we were one with Sora and Kairi?" she questioned. Roxas thought for a second. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think about it." He told her. "All I knew was that I'd be gone, and Sora would be whole." Roxas replied, almost sadly. "But…why am I still here? Why are you still here?" he asked.

"This is where we go, once we're gone."

"Where who go?"

"The nobodies that have returned to their counterparts." Naminé explained. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Everyone's heart is connected. Those who have all of their heart, have a special bond with others like them. A part of their mind subconsciously creates a place, for those who complete them." Naminé told him.

"You mean, people like us?"

"Exactly."

Roxas shifted uneasily in his chair. "So what happens now?" he queried. "We enjoy being here, being whole. Meeting other nobodies who have become whole. Roxas, we have a chance to live." Naminé said. "But we're not really living." He replied sadly. "Well if you look at it that way then of course it's not going to be like living." Naminé stated. "C'mon Naminé, do you really want to live in a place that's like…a Heaven?"

"Do you find something wrong with Heaven?"

Roxas groaned. "Ugh…no. That's not what I meant." He sighed burying his head into his palms. "I'm just trying to say that a place like this isn't really living. There aren't any trials or tribulations or anything of that sort. What's life without its problems?" Roxas stated. "I never said there weren't any problems." Naminé said. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Not all nobodies are good Roxas. You and I know that." She whispered. "And not all complete beings are good either." Naminé continued. "Naminé-"

"Here's your tea ma'am."

"Oh…thank you." Naminé said receiving her cup. "You sure you don't want anything, hun?" the waitress asked Roxas. "I don't really have much of an appetite." He replied bitterly. The waitress gave him a sympathetic look. "So you're a newbie, huh?" she questioned. Roxas shot her a look. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "Aw hun, don't take any offense by it. There are quite a lot of new nobodies nowadays. People finding their other halves and then BAM! They come right smack-dabbed in here." She explained. "You'll situate yourself soon enough." The waitress told him, as she headed back to the kitchen.

Naminé had a bit of a smirk on her face. "What?" Roxas snapped. "You don't like accepting fate, now do you?" she questioned. "Hey, if you're thinking I'm still bummed out about being a nobody, then your wrong, Naminé." Roxas said. "I accepted my fate, way back at the mansion. I helped Sora become whole and save the world _again_." He retorted.

"You're jealous."

"You're crazy."

"But I'm right." Naminé whispered. "Don't feel bad about it Roxas, there are times…where I'm jealous too." She said getting up out of her side of the booth and sat down next to Roxas. "I didn't tell you this but when I had to erase Sora's memories, I had to replace myself in Kairi's place." Naminé told him. Roxas' eyes widen. "I…I…liked him. I really liked him Roxas. And I grew jealous of Kairi, because I knew that even if I replaced myself with her, she'd still be the one…existing. That's when I gave Sora back his memories of Kairi. And I was ok. For awhile at the least." She confessed laying her head on his shoulder. "A year went by, and then I met you." Naminé continued. "You're a lot like him, you know? That's a good thing. But what I like better about you is…you know what its like. Not being able to live, at least like Sora and Kairi get to do." She resumed. "When we were at Organization XIII's complex, that jealousy came back a bit. I knew that it was the last time I could _exist._ At least, exist in their world." Naminé stated.

"But then I remembered even though I was making her whole, I still had somewhere I'd end up. And that you would be there too." Naminé said happily. "I don't being a nobody with you Roxas." She said closing her eyes as she continued to keep her head on his shoulders. "Because after all, don't to negatives make a positive? Don't two nobodies make a somebody?" Naminé questioned. "Naminé…" Roxas whispered.

"With you…I'm somebody…"

* * *

Oh gosh, I didn't think I would update so fast! But I'm having so many ideas for this story! Hopefully this chapter cleared some of the confusing stuff that occurred in the first chapter. And I hoped you enjoyed some Roxas/Naminé moments. The chapters will gradually become longer; these beginning chapters are…fillers, in a sense. So thanks for reading so far, and keep reviewing!

**Next Chapter: **Watch as Roxas and Naminé explore the world of the complete nobodies. But something's happening in Sora and Kairi's world that's affecting Roxas and Naminé.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, and tutorwifelove!


	3. Out of Reach

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** Well, this just goes to show that Armageddon is upon us. I am actually updating for three straight days in a row. Find a bunker and duck and cover.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

**Chapter 3: **Out of Reach

* * *

It was a moment of happiness…

A moment, Roxas thought, he didn't deserve.

When that moment of contentment had come to an end, both companions got up and left the diner. Roxas glanced around the vibrant community filled with nobodies like himself. "So, where to now Naminé?" he wondered aloud. "I guess we have to find somewhere to live." Naminé replied. Roxas shifted uneasily as his hand rummaged around in his pocket. "Naminé," he began, "I only have 23 munny left." Roxas muttered. "We can find jobs then." Naminé answered him. She started walking off, looking around the small town. "Naminé!" Roxas called after her.

* * *

He finally managed to catch her stopped in front of a charming home. "Geeze Naminé, what's the rush?" Roxas exclaimed out of breath. Naminé ignored him and examined a sign saying "Harxis' Boarding House for Nobodies." She read aloud. Naminé turned to Roxas and smiled. "We can maybe live here, Roxas!" she said cheerily. "But what about _jobs _Naminé?" Roxas asked. "We'll ask the owner inside if she knows of any jobs we might be able to do." Naminé replied. Roxas just shook his head at how casually Naminé was taking the situation. He then proceeded on in with Naminé.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Naminé peeked over the desk in the main lobby area. "Just a second!" she heard a voice from the back room. Roxas glanced around the lobby. It was a nice home, large but quaint. It wasn't really his cup of tea, per say, but Naminé seemed to enjoy it, and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

"Hello!"

Roxas brought his attention to the woman who had just appeared before him. She looked to be about mid-30's, with curly orange hair and deep chestnut eyes. She was pretty, Roxas admitted to himself. "Can I help you?" The women asked with warmth in her voice. "Yes, my friend and I would like to rent a room here." Naminé stated. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Will that be _one _room for the _two_ of you?" she questioned. "NO/NO!" both Roxas and Naminé exclaimed blushing. "One room, each." Naminé clarified. The woman chuckled. "Alright then, miss…?"

"Naminé, and this is my friend Roxas."

"Well hello Naminé, Roxas. I'm Harxis!"

"It's nice to meet you Harxis." Naminé told the older woman. "Roxas and I were wondering though, if you knew of any place where we might be able to find some jobs around here?" she continued. Harxis thought to herself for a moment. "Well truth be told, I need quite a bit of help around here. More and more Nobodies keep coming in these days." She explained to the two teenagers. "I'll tell you what, you two work for me, and not only will I pay you, but I'll give you free rent as well!" Harxis exclaimed. Naminé and Roxas smiled at Harxis. "That would be great!" Naminé stated.

"Would tomorrow be a good day to start?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect. We can browse around the town today and get familiar with this place." Naminé informed. Harxis nodded and handed them two keys. "Naminé, you'll be in room 203, and Roxas you'll be in room 204." She explained. "Why don't you two get settled in before you look around?" Harxis suggested. "That sounds like a plan." Naminé replied. She grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him to the elevator saying, "Let's go Roxas!" "HEY!" Roxas exclaimed as he was being pulled.

Harxis smiled at the two. Naminé said they were _just friends _but something in her gut said otherwise.

* * *

"Oh, this is the life!"

Roxas threw himself down on the large, fluffy bed. His room was absolutely huge and filled with so many things Roxas could hardly believe he acquired it all for free!

"They are nice, aren't they?"

Roxas sat straight up on his bed as he saw Naminé standing there. She let out a giggle.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in,"

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable." Roxas stated patting the empty side of his bed. Naminé situated herself next to Roxas. The two smiled at each other.

"This isn't so bad, now is it Roxas?" Naminé questioned. "Nah, I guess not." Roxas muttered. In truth, he was really enjoying himself so far. "We should go check out the town now." Naminé stated. "That sounds like a good idea. I will probably need to know where everything is. I bet you anything that Harxis lady is going to make me a delivery boy." Roxas commented getting up. "What makes you say that?" Naminé wondered. "Eh, just a feeling." Roxas explained. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Roxas, you're a strange boy."

"Let's see if I get this straight, the mysterious blonde witch who can connect and erase memories is calling _me _strange?"

Naminé chuckled. "You do have a point there."

* * *

The two roamed around for quite a bit looking at the happily, busy community. It seemed like an active and lovely place to live. Even Roxas was enjoying his new surroundings. "_Maybe Naminé's right," _he mused, "_Maybe this won't be so bad after all." _Roxas continued to think.

"I wonder what's going on over there!"

Roxas turned his head to where Naminé was pointing. It looked like an arena of sorts. "Do you want to check it out?" he asked her. Naminé grinned. "Yes please!" she said cheerily. He extended his arm to her and she received it happily. They then made they're way to the arena.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Roxas asked a spunky auburn-haired girl who gave him a strange look. "You _must _be a newbie if you don't know what's going on!" she stated. Roxas rolled his eyes. "How is that obvious to everyone?" he exclaimed. The girl smiled. "I'm sorry it's just that blitzball is the hottest thing around here. It's even popular in the real world!" she informed him. "…blitzball?" Roxas questioned.

"Allow me to explain," the girl began. "You see that sphere filled with water? That's the playing arena. Blitzball is kind of like rugby, soccer and water polo all mixed into one. The players swim around, throwing a dimpled ball called the Blitzball to each other in order to throw it into the opponent's goal area, thus scoring a goal. The team with the most goals after two five-minute halves is declared the winner." She finished.

Roxas seemed to grasp the concept. "Sounds interesting…"

"Sounds like fun!" Naminé quirked. "No offense, but it really isn't a girl's sport." The girl informed Naminé. "Oh," Naminé replied sadly. "But there are girls that do it! You just have to train hard! I'm sure you could play if you really wanted to!" the girl chimed in encouragingly. "Thanks! Oh by the way, my name's Naminé." Naminé said extending a hand.

The girl smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you I'm Lexsiph!" Lexsiph stated. "And this is Roxas." Naminé continued gesturing to Roxas, who was intensely eyeing the game. Naminé glared at him and elbowed his chest.

"ROXAS!"

"OW! Yeesh Naminé! What was that for?"

"For not paying attention you idiot!"

Lexsiph giggled. "You and your boyfriend are really cute together, Naminé!" she said cheerily. The two blushed furiously before yelling

"HE'S/SHE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!"

Lexsiph laughed even louder. "My mistake," she stated apologetically. "Anyways," Naminé began in an annoyed tone, "This bozo here is named Roxas." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Naminé, like a little 5 year old. "It's nice to meet you Roxas." Lexsiph said exending her hand. "Same to you." Roxas said shaking her hand.

"So do you know anybody on the team?" Roxas asked Lexsiph. "Two of them are my friends. The blonde one is Dutixs, and the tan one is Kawkax." Lexsiph pointed out. "They're really good!" Naminé exclaimed. Lexsiph winked. "They're the best!" she chimed.

"BLUE TEAM WINS!"

As soon as the announcer had said it, the arena turned into a cheering frenzy. Lexsiph let out a huge cheer herself. Naminé giggled. "I'm guessing your friends are on the blue team!" she said cheerily. Lexsiph nodded. "C'mon, I'll introduce you two!" she said running over to where the boys were. Roxas and Naminé quickly glanced at each other, then followed their new companion.

"Roxas, Naminé…" Lexsiph began, "I'd like you to meet Dutixs and Kawkax." She said gesturing towards the two, soaken blitzball players. "Ah newbies," Dutixs began, "Welcome to Destiny Islands…well the _Nobody _version of it anyway." He continued. "What's happenin' brudda?" Kawkax asked squeezing Roxas into an unwanted hug. All Naminé could do was laugh.

After a few seconds of no oxygen whatsoever, Kawkax released Roxas who desperately gasped for air. "Sorry 'bout dat brudda." Kawkax stated rubbing the back of his head. "Don't think anything of it…" Roxas said hoarsely.

"Lexsiph tells me you guys were interested in playing." Dutixs stated. "Oh…well we were just saying it looked like fun." Naminé clarified. "Well if you are ever interested, we could use a few more players." Dutixs informed. "Hate to break it to you, but Naminé and myself don't know the first thing about Blitzball." Roxas said. "We could teach ya brudda!" Kawkax exclaimed.

"So what do you say, are you up to it?" Dutixs asked.

Roxas looked at Naminé who was grinning widely. He knew she wanted to learn pretty badly. He sighed, giving in. "Alright, count us in for lessons." Roxas stated. Dutixs grinned. "Great! We can start practice on Saturday." He chimed. "It's a deal." Roxas agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Real World_

Kairi and Sora endured endless hours of Sora's mother crying her eyes out, happy that her little boy had finally come home. Sora hardly had a chance to explain where he was during his mother's wailing. But after a few hours, the crying ceased, and everything needing an explanation was resolved.

"Sorry you had to go through that."

Sora led Kairi to the front door of his house. He had his signature goofy grin, all in tact. Kairi chuckled slightly. "It's ok Sora, I didn't mind staying." She said. "Trust me, you needed the support, otherwise I don't think your mother would have believed your story one bit." Kairi continued giggling. "Thanks Kairi." Sora said simply, but sincerely. Kairi smiled. "Anytime Sora…" She stated walking away. Sora was about to turn and go inside until he heard her voice again.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Kairi?"

Kairi looked at him happily. "Welcome…back Sora." She finished in a whisper. Sora smiled at his friend. "It's good to be back Kai, see you tomorrow!" he said cheerily.

"Till tomorrow!"

Sora made his way up the stairs and into his room. It was still perfectly in place as he had left it the night he set out onto his journey. As he made his way towards his bed, he felt a sharp tug in his heart.

"ARGHHH!"

Sora fell to the ground in pain. "What the…heck?" he questioned panting. He attempted to crawl to his bed, every move he was making in sheer agony. He finally reached his destination, practically tearing from the pain. "_What the hell is going on?" _he wondered.

"UNHHH"

Kairi collapsed on the road while walking towards her house. She placed her palm on her chest. "My heart…" she said breathlessly. "What's wrong…with my heart?" she questioned in pain.

* * *

The five teenagers walked towards Harxis' Boarding House to drop off Roxas and Naminé. They quickly found things to talk about right off the bat, and both Roxas and Naminé enjoyed spending time with their new friends.

"…and dat 'tis why, my new friends, we dun eva let Dutixs eat melons!"

Dutixs made a face a Kawkax. "Lay off the embarressing stories Kaw." He demanded. Roxas simply laughed. "It's a pretty funny story though Dutixs. Isn't that right Naminé?" he said glancing towards Naminé.

The only problem was…she wasn't there.

Fear and panic overtook Roxas at that moment. He moved his arm in the place where she had just stood. "Naminé!" he called out in panic. "NAMINÉ!" Roxas yelled out more frantically.

"ROXAS!" Naminé shouted out. "WHERE ARE YOU ROXAS?" she yelled on the verge of tears. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Naminé continued to scream.

Dutixs, Kawkax and Lexsiph all stared in fear and confusion. They all saw Roxas and Naminé right before their eyes yelling out to each other, but both didn't seem to notice the other one was there.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Hmm, I wonder what's going on with our four heroes/heroines? Well, of course _I _know but all of you will have to wait in suspense for the next chapter. It might take me a little longer because I've been sick these past couple of days, which is exactly why I've had so much free time on my hands to update. Well keep reading and reviewing guys!

**Next Chapter: **Roxas and Naminé find each other the next morning, but are quite confused as to what went on. They also are receiving their jobs from Harxis. And an out of body experience allows Sora to get in touch with his counterpart.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, and MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth


	4. Part of Your Heart

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** So I think I've done a good job with this story so far. It has the most hits out of all my other stories, including one with over 125 reviews. I am really grateful for all the feedback and suggestions. (Mostly about the way I format lol) But this chapter should be pretty long and I hope you guys are enjoying this. Writing this story makes me appreciate Roxas/Naminé even more and it pushes me to make sure the Sora/Kairi relationship doesn't become Mary-Sueish like half of the SK fics on here.

I also wanted to know if anybody noticed something specific in the last chapters. I won't say what it is but if one of you can find out what it is before it is revealed, I'll give you something special. Do you guys want to know something funny? I don't know a darn thing about Blitzball, I had to go on Wikipedia to find out! (That's because I returned FFX because it was extremely boring)

Yes you have heard me right; I just insulted what most people consider to be the greatest game ever. No offense, it just didn't entertain me. Story wise it was pretty good, but it was just so-so in my book. Please restrain the forks and knives kiddos.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

**Chapter 4: A Part of Your Heart**

* * *

If she had a heart, it would be broken.

Naminé woke up in a sad, dreary state. Ever since Roxas disappeared before her eyes the night before, she was forlorn. Lexsiphe had taken her up to her room, while Dutixs and Kawkax said they'd go and look for Roxas. Unbeknownst to Naminé, Dutixs and Kawkax already knew that Roxas was right there, but they didn't want to get Naminé even more hysterical. Therefore, they just told Roxas vice versa of what they had told Naminé.

"Where could you have gone, Roxas?" Naminé whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Roxas was lying in his bed, just as upset as Naminé was. He was surprised that his new acquaintances weren't as shocked as he was to discover Naminé was gone. But then again, they weren't as attached to her as Roxas was. Still, he found it strange that they acted so casual about it.

_Attached to her…_

Roxas couldn't lie; he did have feelings for Naminé. Ever since their first meeting, that aura surrounding her captivated Roxas. He liked her, plain and simple. (Or since this is Kingdom Hearts, it could be considered "Simple and Clean" XD) Roxas wasn't so sure though how much of his admiration of Naminé came from himself. She was the nobody of Kairi. He was the nobody of Sora. Sora has very strong feelings for Kairi, so in essence, wouldn't Roxas also have feelings for Naminé? The only problem was, Roxas _couldn't _feel. The curse of being a nobody.

"Then, why do I care about her?" he asked himself aloud.

* * *

Sora woke up in a restless daze. His heart still caused him a great deal of pain. But as to why, Sora had no clue. He glanced at his clock. It was 7:23 and he had to meet Kairi at her house to walk to school.

"Aw man, I'm going to be late!" Sora exclaimed getting up and getting dressed as fast as he could. Clearly, the keyblade master had become unaccustomed to the hours of school. Actually, he was just unaccustomed to any part of school. Sora was and would always remain a lazy bum.

"Mom, I'm running late so I'll grab something to eat on the way!"

Sora rushed out of the house before his mother could even respond. He clutched his heart as he ran to Kairi's house. "_Damn, why is this hurting so much?" _Sora wondered. Luckily, Kairi did not live too far away, and Sora reached her house within minutes.

"I'm coming!"

Kairi panted heavily as she went to answer the door. Her heart was still bothering her to the point where it was almost nauseating. "_Why is my heart doing this to me?" _she asked herself. Turning the knob, Kairi opened to door to see Sora standing outside.

And for some strange reason, the pain went away for both of them.

The two teenagers felt their chests. What had been excruciating pain just moments before, had just disappeared into nothing. After a few seconds of examining himself, Sora shook his head and turned his attention to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi stopped scrutinizing her heart, and looked up. "Oh, hey Sora!" she stated cheerily.

The two looked at each other for a couple of moments. They both knew that something was up with the other one, but nobody said anything. Kairi took her attention away from Sora's face and looked at him in his school uniform. She giggled.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in that outfit." She said.

Sora frowned at her. She knew he absolutely hated wearing his uniform. He couldn't even do drive actions in it. How lame was _that_?

"Yeah, well saving the galaxy did take up quite a good amount of time. It didn't really leave a lot of space for school." He replied.

Kairi chuckled again. "Don't worry Sora, you look fine."

"So do you…"

Kairi blushed at the complement. Sora's cheeks quickly grew red as well once he realized what he had said. "Um, yeah…_awkward moment there Sora." _He murmured to himself. "Ready to go?" Sora finally asked. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving." She said. The two walked side by side making their way to school.

"Say Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"How much work did I miss exactly?"

Kairi smirked thinking about the freshman exams he had missed, which were almost impossible to take. "Oh…not _too _much,"

* * *

After taking her morning shower, Naminé walked out of her room and about to head down the elevator. The only thing stopping her was a noise that seemed to have come from Roxas' room.

"…_Could it be?" _

Naminé opened Roxas' door in a hurry to see Roxas standing , facing the other way and rubbing the back of his head. He was shirtless, and still in his boxers. It was apparent that he had just woken up.

"Argh, stupid bed. You think that they could make the overhang just a little bit higher!"

"ROXAS!"

Roxas turned around to see Naminé ran into his arms and embrace him in a tight hug.

"Naminé…" he breathed, hugging back.

"Oh Roxas, where did you go? I was so worried I had lost you." Naminé said still embracing him. "_What do you MEAN where did I go!" _Roxas' mind practically shouted. But instead, he just remained silent, closed his eyes, continued to hold her close. The two friends stayed like that for quite awhile. Naminé began to blush as she realized she was resting her head on his bare chest. Not that she mined of course; Roxas had quite an athletic physique. Roxas breathed her essence in. "You smell nice." He whispered. Naminé grew even redder.

"Uh…I um, just took a shower." She stuttered. Roxas pulled away and smiled. "I like it." He said. Naminé flushed as she just so happened to look _downwards._ Roxas was wondering what she was looking at until he realized something.

He was still in his boxers.

"ARGH!" Roxas exclaimed grabbing a pillow to cover him; he was blushing like a mad man. "Uh, sorry about that!" he said with embarrassment. Naminé let out a small giggle. "It's ok, I'll wait outside for you to change. Then we should probably hook up with Harxis about our jobs." She told him.

"Sounds like a plan."

Naminé beamed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ready for your jobs?"

The two teenagers nodded enthusiastically. Harxis smiled. She was lucky to have such young and energetic employees.

"Alright then," she began, "Naminé, I'd like to have you as the lobby attendant. You'll be taking names down of residents and providing with their rooms. At times you might have to handle some other things, but this is mainly what I need help in the most." Harxis explained.

Naminé nodded and smiled. "You can count on me!" she said cheerily.

"Now Roxas," Harxis said turning towards the boy.

"Yes Harxis?"

"I am in desperate need of a run around man."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "A _run around man_?"

Harxis nodded. "Basically, you will be promoting the Boarding House by putting up several advertisements around town. Also, there will be times where I'll need certain things delivered for the House."

Roxas frowned. "So I'm…a delivery boy?" he questioned.

"I guess you could call it that."

* * *

"I told you so."

Naminé rolled her eyes as she sat behind the desk counter. Roxas was putting on his skateboarding gear. Harxis was kind enough to give him her old skateboard. Roxas missed his old skateboard, but he was happy to be back on a board again. "It was just a lucky guess." Naminé stated.

Roxas smiled and leaned over the desk. "Aw, can't you give me one thing to gloat about?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, that's no fun for me then."

Roxas beamed at her, but then the grin faded into a frown. "Naminé," he began, "I have something to tell you." He told her.

Naminé looked at him with concern. "What is it?" she asked with worry.

"Last night, you said you saw me disappear. I didn't though. I saw _you _disappear. I called after you, but I couldn't see or hear you anywhere." Roxas said.

Naminé shot him a confused look. "Wha…what? That's not possible." She whispered. "You weren't there! I called out to you but you were nowhere in sight. Dutixs and Kawkax said that they would look for you!" Naminé exclaimed.

"They told me the same thing." Roxas stated. "I found it odd though, they didn't seemed to fazed out." He explained. "Maybe…we're both right." Roxas thought aloud.

"But, how can both of us be right? One of us disappeared."

"Or maybe," Roxas began to construe audibly, "Maybe we didn't disappear at all." He said. "Maybe it was just in our heads. Something must be happening to us."

"But what?"

Roxas frowned. "I'm not so sure Naminé, I'm not so sure."

* * *

"Hey, _THERE _you two are!"

Sora and Kairi smiled as hey saw Riku come towards them. "Now where did you two run off to yesterday?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, we were just browsing around the old area." Sora said with a wink.

"Oh really?"

"Yes _really _Riku." Kairi stated.

"Fine." Riku finished with a wave of his hand.

Sora snickered at Riku's uniform. Since he had grown quite a bit, his uniform looked a tad bit snug. "Say Riku. You do know you're _allowed _to order a new uniform?"

Riku glared. "Well I would, but I could hardly get away from my mom last night. She was weeping like a baby." He muttered.

Kairi chuckled. "You should've seen Sora's mom." She said with a giggle. Sora nodded while making a face. Riku laughed.

"Haha, yeah now that you mention it, Sora's mom is always in a hysterical fit one way or another." Riku laughed.

"Yes, that's what dear old mom is for."

"Aw well, its nice to know she cares about you!" Kairi chimed in positively. Sora shrugged.

"I guess."

"OH MAH GAWWWWWD! LOOK AT THAT HAWTTIE!"

The trio looked up to see a group of overactive girls points towards them. Riku smirked. "Well what can I say? I've always been popular with the ladies." He commented suavely.

The gang of girls started running towards them. Riku welcomed them with open arms. "Hello La-"

But he didn't get a hug, a kiss, or…anything. The girls ran past him and pushed Kairi to the ground and started bombarding Sora

"…dies"

"OH MAH GAWD! SORA! IS THAT _YOU! _YOU GOT SOOOOOOO HAWT!"

Sora had a humungous sweat drop on the back of his head. "Uh…" he was at a lost for words. Riku was usually the one with all the attention. He didn't know what to do.

Kairi glared and got up. "MOVE LADIES!" She pushed her way threw the crowd of females and grabbed Sora out of their clutches and started to drag him to class. The girls eyed Kairi strangely. "Since when were _Kairi _and him an item!"

Sora gasped for breath as he was being pulled. "Thanks Kairi." He said with the most sincerity he could. Kairi didn't pay attention though. She was too busy muttering about "love-stuck, stupid girls"

Riku was still phased out at how the girls passed him and went to Sora instead.

* * *

"Can I take your name, please?"

"Can I take yours pretty girl?"

Naminé looked up to see a charming teenaged boy smiling. He had black, spiky hair; the style was similar to Sora's, except it was shorter. His eyes were a beautiful teal color that Naminé couldn't help but stare into. Her lips formed a smile. "Naminé," she stated.

The boy extended a hand, "Zacx."

Naminé shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Zacx."

Zacx flashed her a smile. "Same to you Naminé. So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all cooped up inside?" he asked.

"I'm working."

"Oh, I see." Zacx said. "What time do you get off?" he questioned. Naminé flashed him a sympathetic smile. "I have to work till 11:00." She told him.

Zacx frowned in disappointment. "Ah well, that's ok." He said. "What days don't you work?" he wondered. Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"You're very persistent."

"Hey, I just want to get to know you. You seem like a really nice girl." He told her.

Naminé grinned. "Alright, I don't work on weekends or Mondays, and I only have to work till 7:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Would you want to go to dinner with me on Sunday night?"

"Are you…asking me on a date?"

Zacx shook his head. "Nah, just a dinner between new friends." He assured her with a grin. Naminé couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, 8:00 a good time?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"How the heck do dogs even HAVE nobodies?"

Naminé gave Roxas a sympathetic smile as she was bandaging him up. During his deliveries, a dog nobody chased him and well…got a little snack on the way. The snack being Roxas.

"Aw, you'll be fine." She said encouragingly.

Roxas pouted. "I hope so. Tomorrow's Saturday, so that means Dutixs and Kawkax are teaching us blitzball."

Naminé's eyes widen. "Oh that's right!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot about that." Naminé admitted.

"Do you think it's hard?"

"Blitzball? I think the hardest part would be holding my breath for that long." Naminé said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…"

Naminé grinned and smacked his back. "There! You're done!"

"OUCH!" Roxas exclaimed in pain.

Naminé blushed. "Heh, sorry!"

* * *

Sora and Kairi were walking back to her house. "Say Kairi," Sora began, "You're not mad about today are you?"

"No, should I be?"

Sora frowned a bit. "You just seemed…upset. You were acting really jealous earlier." He stated.

Kairi pouted. "Oh please," she began, "Why on _Earth _would I be jealous?" Kairi questioned. Sora started to form a wicked grin. "Oh, so you WERE jealous!" he exclaimed.

"I was not!" Kairi retorted.

"Yes you were!"

"NO I WASN'T SORA!"

He pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Kairi; you don't need to be jealous. I like you better than all of those girls. Riku can have them."

Kairi blushed and chuckled slightly. She enjoyed the hugs she'd have with Sora. It felt right.

Sora smiled at her laughter. "That's better…" he whispered.

Kairi pulled away from his embrace and opened her front door. "Goodnight…Sora." She murmured.

"G'night Kai, see you tomorrow."

Sora started to walk away but fell down. The pain in his heart was back. "Ugh, not again!" he exclaimed. Sora slowly got up and forced himself to walk through the pain to get home.

Kairi has collapsed on her steps. "Oh…" she breathed, "Why does this…keep happening to me?" she wondered. With what little strength she had, Kairi pushed herself up, and clung to the railing for dear life.

"_Will this ever go away!" _

* * *

Roxas and Naminé proceeded up the elevator and went to their doors. "Sweet dreams, Roxas." Naminé chimed.

Roxas smiled at her. "Same to you Na-"

But he didn't finish, she was gone. Roxas blinked for a couple of seconds. "Naminé?"

"Roxas?"

The two couldn't see or hear each other, just like the previous night. Roxas sighed. "Well, wherever you are Naminé, good night." He whispered entering his room.

Naminé kept glancing around, but no sign of Roxas. She frowned, as she went inside.

"Why do we keep disappearing from each other?"

Roxas laid on his bed as he was musing about what was going on. This was the second night in a row that this had happened to him. "Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy." He said turning over.

_My heart…_

Roxas' eyes widened. "That voice…Sora?" he wondered.

_Why is…my heart doing this…?_

In a matter of an instant, Roxas saw himself move out of his body and land into a different room. It seemed vaguely familiar. And it all came back to him as soon as he realized where he was.

He was in Sora's room, on Sora's bed, next to Sora.

The two looked at each other in fear, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora fell out of his bed. He clutched his heart. "WHAT ARE DOING HERE, ROXAS! I THOUGHT YOU MERGED WITH ME!"

"I DID TOO!" Roxas shouted back in shock.

Sora shook his head in disgust. He got back on his bed and noticed that Roxas wasn't all there. He seemed to be in a holographic state. Sora reached out his available hand and went extended it to Roxas, but it went right through him.

Sora's face became puzzled. "..what?"

"I think I am still inside you," Roxas began, "I think its just my soul that's here right now." He reasoned.

"But why?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not sure. I heard your voice, and then the next thing I knew, I saw my soul leave my body, and ended up here." He explained.

"Weird," Sora murmured.

"You got that right."

Sora's face lightened up a bit. "Ah, forgive me. It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"We didn't really get a chance to talk."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you were too busy wiggin' out." He chuckled.

Sora let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess I was." He replied. His face became pained again. His heart felt like someone was driving knife through it. "Argh…" Sora muttered to himself. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine," Sora lied, but the pain increased and he groaned in agony.

"No you're not fine, what's wrong?"

Sora pointed to his heart. "My heart, for some reason…has been bugging me since last night." He began. "But all today it was fine, until I left Kairi's house."

"Last night…" Roxas muttered. "That's when Naminé and I couldn't see each other." He muttered. Sora raised an eyebrow. "…what are you talking about?"

"Since we're complete now," Roxas began, "Complete nobodies go to this…place. I don't know why but they just do. Naminé is there with me." He said. "And last night, we both disappeared from each other, but everyone around us was still able to see both of us, we just couldn't see each other." Roxas explained to Sora.

"That's strange…" Sora murmured.

"Yeah, I wonder why this keeps happening. You with your heart, and me and Naminé with our disappearances." Roxas stated. All of a sudden, a thought came to him. "Sora," he began, "Is this happening to Kairi as well?"

Sora thought to himself for a moment. "I…don't think so." He said. "To tell you the truth, I didn't ask her." Sora confessed. "She might be."

Roxas thought aloud, "Has…anything happen to you guys in the past couple of days?"

"Other than coming home, no."

"So nothing between you and Kairi happened that could have cause this?"

An idea dawned on Sora. "We shared…a papou fruit together." He whispered.

"A what?"

"It's a fruit that where if you share it with someone else, your destinies become intertwined for life." Sora explained. "Wait a second…" he whispered. "Whenever Kairi and myself are apart…this pain comes back."

"…and when you guys are apart, Naminé and I can't see each other." Roxas reasoned.

"It must be the papou." Sora said clutching his heart.

"You're probably right." Roxas agreed. Sora winced in pain.

"I wonder what's going to happen now…"

"I guess you and Kairi have to stay by each other all the time…"

"WHAT?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Don't you…want to feel better?" he asked his counterpart. Sora nodded.

"But…that's just…impossible. We can't always be together." He stated. Roxas shot him a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what to tell you then, man."

Sora frowned. He didn't know what to do either.

"But if you can be together, at least for most of the time…I'd like it." Roxas said. "Naminé is really the only one I can talk to." He admitted.

Sora nodded. "I'll try to Roxas. I really will try." He promised.

Roxas saw himself fading. "Well, I guess its time to go." He said. "I'll see you later hopefully." Roxas said to Sora.

"Yeah, its been…nice talking to you."

Roxas smiled as he faded completely and found himself back in his bed. At least he knew now why Naminé and he had kept disappearing from each other. All that had to be done was Kairi and Sora stay together for the most part.

The only problem though was, he never knew when they would have to be separated.

* * *

Well I hope this clarified some stuff up. Lots of things going on in this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm excited for the next couple of chapters. Things should be speeding up by then. Well I'm on Spring Break so I should have more time to update this.

**Next Chapter: **Roxas and Naminé start their blitzball training and lets just say things get _interesting_.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, and steph torres.


	5. Blitzball Training and Other Moments

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** I am in complete and utter shock. 2333 hits. And probably by the time I finish this chapter there will be even more. Guys, I am so grateful! I never in a million years thought that this story would be a hit! Well anyways, about this chapter, I figure I should get to some romantic moments. Don't worry, not like that. I'm not going to rush them like almost every single story in the KH section. I mean seriously, every other story I read is like "la-la-la, (5 seconds later) OMG I LOVE YOU (kiss)"

Ugh, major pet **peeve**

But yeah, here's good old chapter 5 for all of you who are enjoying this story. Oh and a slight reminder, this is _slightly _**AU**, I only say slightly because this contradicts some of the Ansem reports and also what went on in the game.

Also guys, I am SO grateful for all the reviews and that you guys are eager for my updates, but I want to remind you guys that I am human, contrary to popular belief, and I have a life. I'm not always going to be able to update quickly and you guys will have to accept that. I really do try to get these chapters up quickly but please, all I am asking is for you all to be patient. Thanks!

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blitzball Training and Other Precious Moments**

"Roxas, wake up!"

Roxas groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. He awoke to see Naminé standing over and shaking him. "C'mon, we have to get ready! We have blitzball training today!" Naminé exclaimed. Roxas glanced over to his clock.

"Naminé, its 7:30. No way in _HELL _am I getting up this early."

He flung his covers back over his body and buried his head into his pillow. Naminé glared and threw his blankets off the bed. "ROXAS!" she yelled. "I'm not asking you again!" she threatened in a motherly tone.

"Ugh, fine _mother_!" Roxas exclaimed as he got up groggily.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Oh Roxas," she began in an annoyed tone, "You're never going to be a great blitzball player if you can't get up for practice!" Naminé concluded.

Roxas just ignored her and went to his dresser until something dawned on him. "Uh, Naminé? I kind of need to _change_."

"I'm making sure you're not going back to bed!"

Roxas shot her a look. "Are you serious!" he questioned.

Naminé folded her arms and nodded. She could hear Roxas mutter incoherently as he moved into a closet to change. Naminé quickly after heard some banging and groans. Obviously, Roxas had injured himself in the process. He came out with a sour expression on his face.

"You bug me sometimes,"

"I could say the same for you!"

* * *

"Ah, so I see you've both finally decided to arrive!"

Dutixs had a wry smile upon his face as he twirled a blitzball around with one finger. Kawkax folded his arms as he grinned as well. Naminé and Roxas had just arrived on the beach where they would be practicing. Naminé spoke up.

"Sorry Dutixs. Sleeping Beauty over here didn't realize Prince Charming had already come." She gestured towards Roxas who only shrugged.

"It's not my fault I'm not a morning person."

Dutixs stopped his ball twirling and put the ball to his side. "Well, I am afraid you're going to have to get used to it," he began, "We always practice early so the other teams can't hog the beach." Dutixs explained. Roxas sighed.

"So much for sleeping in…"

* * *

"HOW THE HECK IS THIS HELPING OUR BLITZBALL SKILLS!"

Roxas and Naminé panted as they ran up and down the steep beach dunes. Dutixs stood on the sidelines with a timer. "Agility is key in blitzball. Also, you need to exercise your lungs more or you'll never last five minutes under water!" he exclaimed. Roxas groaned.

"This game will be the death of me…"

"…Roxas…just…keep going…we're…almost…done…"

Naminé breathed heavily as she continued to make her way along the dunes with Roxas trailing behind. He rolled his eyes as his panting increased. Naminé really wanted to become a good player, whereas Roxas could really care less. But he wanted to do it for Naminé.

"C'MON 5 MORE MINUTES!" Dutixs yelled from the side.

Which…he was really reconsidering…

* * *

Kawkax was in charge of the next training exercise. He held two blitzballs within his hands. "Alright my brudda and sista," Kawkax began, "Dis next trainin' technique is for ball handlin'. In Blitzball, ya need to be able to handle da ball comin' towards ya, and ya need to be able to throw it to another playa'." He finished.

He tossed Naminé and Roxas each their own ball.

"Now," Kawkax said, "I want ya two to be throwin' da balls back 'an forth." He stated.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "At…the same time?" she inquired.

Kawkax winked. "You got it, sista."

Roxas frowned. "But, how are we going to do that if we have to concentrate on both _throwing _and _catching _the ball?"

"Dat's the whole point of dis exercise, mon."

Roxas and Naminé looked at each other and sighed. The training was not getting any easier.

"Alrighty then," Kawkax began, "Ya two must run up and down dis strip o' land while passin' and catchin' the odda person's ball." He explained. Naminé and Roxas got into their positions and awaited Kawkax's signal to begin. Kawkax lifted his hand into the air.

"On yer mark, get set…GO!" he yelled bringing his hand down.

Naminé and Roxas then took off and started dashing down the strip. Surprisingly, they were doing pretty well, considering they had to run sideways and keep their eyes on both balls.

Until, Naminé missed one…

"Darn it!" she exclaimed. "One second Roxas, I'll go get it." Naminé told him. She then darted off after the missed blitzball. Naminé searched the ground for the ball's whereabouts. "Where could it be…?"

"Looking for this?"

Naminé looked up to see Zacx smiling and holding her blitzball. "Hey there." She said rising. Zacx handed her the ball.

"I didn't know you played."

"Umm, I don't play officially…I'm just learning." She told him. Zacx smile grew bigger.

"That's good; I'd hate to have to play you in a real game."

Naminé then noticed that he and his friends were in blitzball uniforms. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "So…you play?" Naminé questioned. She immediately wished she could have taken it back. "_Well no duh Naminé!" _she yelled to herself. Zacx only laughed though.

"Yeah, we have a game coming up next week. You should come, we're playing our rivals." He told her.

Naminé smiled. "If I can, I will." She promised.

"NAMINÉ!"

The blonde girl suddenly remembered she had to get back to her own practice. She shot Zacx a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back." She said. Zacx nodded in understanding. "Don't be, we have to get back to practice as well," he started, "…we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

Naminé waved goodbye as she headed towards her friends. Zacx began to smirk at her fading figure. "Damn, who was that girl Zacx!" one of his friends asked. He shot his friend a wicked grin.

"Oh, just the girl I plan to bang tomorrow night..."

* * *

"Phew, that was a workout."

Roxas and Naminé sat on the ledge of the pier with towels around their necks. The day had been intense with all of the training that they had done. It was fun and interesting, they had to admit. But both teenagers were glad that it was over for the day.

"I didn't realize it was so severe." Roxas continued.

"Yeah, I know. It's definitely harder than it looks."

"Yeah…"

Naminé beamed at Roxas. "Thanks…Roxas. For doing this with me. That means a lot." She told him.

Roxas smiled back at her. "No problem Naminé, I'd do anything for you."

The girl blushed at the comment.

Roxas placed his hand over her own. "Really, I would…" he said looking into her deep, blue orbs.

Naminé turned even redder. "You're a really good friend Roxas." She whispered. "Probably the best I've ever had." She stated. Naminé took a breath.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Roxas."

Her eyes started to formulate tears. The blonde pouted as they trailed down her cheeks. "Oh gosh," she muttered, "I…don't know what's come over me." She murmured.

Roxas shot her a sympathetic look. "Don't cry," he said softly. He gently raised his free hand to wipe on of her tears. And at that moment, an electric shock seemed to move throughout Roxas and Naminé's bodies. Naminé closed her eyes and took in his scent as Roxas continued to stroke her cheek. "Naminé…" he breathed.

He cared for her. She cared for him.

And at that moment, they both knew what they had surpassed friendship.

Roxas leaned in close to Naminé's face. He closed his eyes as his face felt her breathing. Roxas was almost at her frail, peach lips but once he got there, he didn't feel them. Naminé's breathing had disappeared as well.

He opened his eyes to see that she was gone.

Roxas frowned. "_Sora and Kairi must have said goodnight to each other…" _he murmured. He laid down on his back and sighed. "_They couldn't have done it at more inopportune time even if they tried." _He whispered.

Naminé bit her lip as she saw that Roxas was gone. "Why does this keep happening?" she wondered. Naminé slowly rose to her feet and began walking back to the boarding house. She shivered at the night breeze. To warm herself, she folded her arms.

Times like these, was when she missed his touch the most.

* * *

Yay! An almost kiss for Roxas/Naminé. Hehe, I love these two to death. I bet a lot of you are going to hurt me for not making them kiss, am I right?

**Next Chapter: **Naminé has her date with Zacx and Roxas starts to remember a certain emotion called _jealousy._

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, and x0julia0x


	6. The Date and the Heartbreak

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** Dang…4769 hits and 112 reviews. Man, that's a lot! Geeze, you guys actually LIKE this story _that _MUCH! Well, that makes me one very happy author to hear that!

Also, since most of you seem to be confused, let me clarify this. All the nobodies have X's in their names, aside from Naminé because she is a special case. And as some of you have guessed, Dutixs, Kawkax and Lexsiphe are Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's nobodies. Now in the game I know they were never officially declared heartless, so you might ask why I gave them nobodies. Well, this is something called _fanfiction. _A wonderful little invention that allows you to think outside canon rules! So therefore, I made them heartless and gave them nobodies where they were able to merge at one point. (Of course, none of them probably were aware of what was going on) So I hope that clarifies that up and if you have a problem with it, deal. It's a story, nothing more.

Now since most of you skipped the last authors note, I have **BOLDED** it so you can grasp it even better. Also, a lot of you have been SUPER _rude_ in your reviews. I'm a busy person, I'll update when I **can. **If I lose readers because of that oh well. If you really like this story I should think you'd be patient enough to wait. I mean, waiting a month for updates IS NOT a long time. My usual updating pace is 3 months. Now I'm trying to shorten it but I JUST finished school a few days ago, which took up so much free time. This summer I will be busy as well, but I will update as soon as I can. In my next chapter I will give you guys a schedule of mine so you all won't be so angry XD.

But trust me, this chapter is WORTH the wait. :D

**I am SO grateful for all the reviews and that you guys are eager for my updates, but I want to remind you guys that I _am_ human, contrary to popular belief, and I have a life. I'm not always going to be able to update quickly and you guys will have to _accept_ that. I really do try to get these chapters up quickly but please, all I am asking is for you all to _be patient_. Thanks!**

**To Angel- (Since you didn't leave an email I'll just post my reply on here) don't worry about the long review, I love long reviews!**

**To that smiley face person- Please do everyone a favor and jump off a cliff :)**

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Date and the Heartbreak**

It was 6:00, and Naminé, as most girls tend to do, was getting prepared for her date very early.

She sat in front of her vanity and stared into the mirror with a quizzical look. "_Hmm, what am I going to do with myself tonight?" _she wondered. Harxis had generously offered to lend her one of her old gowns to wear, since Naminé hadn't had time for any type of shopping during her stay. She wanted to make sure she looked nice for her date.

Naminé blushed a bit.

She had never been on a date before.

Nor had she ever had a kiss before.

"_But," _Naminé reminded herself, "_Tonight could be a night of many first." _(NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTS!)

Her eyes trailed over to a curling iron and her lips formulated a smile. She'd curl her hair tonight. Naminé then examined the two dresses Harxis had picked out for her. One was a black cowl neck sparkle dress and the other a light blue, strapless, short, ruffled dress. (If you want to see the two dresses I was thinking of, click here http/ and here http/ ) The light blue one matched her eyes, but she thought it to be too short for where she was going. Zacx had told Naminé he was taking her the La Colombe Blanche, a very high scaled restaurant from what she heard. So therefore, she decided to stick with the black dress, and while changing thought of her evening.

Zacx was charming, she admitted. He had show a genuine interest in Naminé from the moment he laid eyes on her. The thought of that flattered Naminé. But her mind began to wander to someone else who cared about her…

"_Roxas…"_

Naminé placed her fingers to her lips. He had almost been successful in placing his own on hers, but as the previous nights before, she had to ask why.

She sighed. She may never know the answer.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he jumped off his skateboard and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Unlike Naminé, he had no definite work schedule and today had to work from the early morn to just that very moment. He was exhausted but proud of the work he did. Especially since this time Roxas wasn't mauled by a dog. He'd have to remember to tell Naminé that.

"_Naminé…" _

He positioned his fingers slightly to his lips. Roxas and Naminé had been inches away from their first kiss together. He let out a sadden sigh. Every time something important was going on between the two, Sora and Kairi had parted from one another. Roxas wondered why it still kept happening. Didn't Sora explain to Kairi that they needed to be together? But then again, Sora was right in saying they could be together _all _the time. Maybe he didn't even tell her yet.

After all, Roxas had not yet told Naminé.

"I need to tell her," Roxas whispered. "At this rate, I'll never have a kiss with her." He murmured. An idea then dawned on his mind. His lips formed a smile. "You know what?" Roxas said talking aloud, "Screw that papou, I'm just going to go up and kiss her, and if we disappear in the process, oh well. It'll be worth it." He grinned.

Roxas then jolted inside the building and was too impatient to wait for the elevator and ran up the stairwell towards Naminé's room. He immediately reached for the knob, thinking, "_Well, here goes nothing…" _and open the door,

"Naminé I…"

Those were the only words that could escape his lips. He became speechless. Naminé was standing in front of him in a beautiful, black dress. Her hair was curled in several areas and she was wearing make-up, which Roxas had never seen her in before. She looked like an angel.

Naminé beamed at him. "Oh, hello Roxas! I haven't seen you at all today! Have you been working for Harxis?"

Roxas shook his head violently, to help break his stare. "Oh, uh…yeah. I've been out since this morning." He told her.

She shot him a sympathetic look. "Aw, you poor guy you must be exhausted!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a bit but otherwise I'm good." Roxas assured her. His eyes kept feasting on her petite figure.

Naminé blushed as he stared. "If you're wondering why I'm dressed, I'm going out tonight." She explained.

Roxas raised an eyebrow towards her. "Out? With…who?" he asked starting to get suspicious.

"His name's Zacx, he asked me out several days ago. We're going to La Colombe Blanche! Can you imagine it Roxas? _ME, _actually on a REAL date!" she squealed excitedly. But Roxas did not share her excitement. He did not feel the same way she did.

In truth, he felt like he was just stabbed in the heart. Over and over…

"A…date?" he barely managed to get out. Naminé nodded happily. "Yes! I'm so excited! Zacx is _such _a sweetie, you'll love him!" she told him.

His face grew stern. "Sounds serious." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh no, we're just friends." Naminé assured.

"Like us, _right_?" Roxas replied bitterly.

Naminé grew confused. "Roxas, what's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas groaned slightly. "Oh c'mon Naminé! I just…don't understand you sometimes. I mean last night…" he took a breath and started to calm his voice, "Last night," he replied getting closer to her and taking her hands into his own, "We almost…"

"…kissed?" Naminé finished weakly.

Roxas looked at her with sincerity. "Yeah…" he replied softly. His gaze quickly turned to venom though. "But I guess that wouldn't have made a difference." He spat at her throwing back her hands turning around.

"A difference! Roxas, can you just TALK to me for a second! You're not making any sense."

"No! _You're _the one not making any sense!" he yelled at her. It was the first time Roxas had ever raised his voice to Naminé. She was taken aback a bit. "I mean, here we are last night about to kiss, and now today I find out you're going on a date with some _loser…"_

"He is not a loser!" Naminé exclaimed stamping her foot. "You don't even know him!" she shouted.

"Neither do you!"

Naminé glared at him. "We're just going as friends Roxas. Stop acting like I _betrayed _you or something. It's not like we're even together!"

"Yeah, I _know." _Roxas retorted bitterly. "Just…_go._" He faltered. "Go and have fun on your date with that…that nobody…"

"HE'S MORE OF A SOMEBODY THAN _YOU'LL _EVER HOPE TO BE!"

His eyes widen as hers shrunk in fear. Roxas didn't know Naminé was capable of such hateful words. Naminé didn't seem to know it either.

"Roxas," she breathed tears welling up in her eyes, "I…am SO…"

He held up his fingers to her lips. "…sorry?" he finished for her. Roxas sighed. "You're probably right. He's probably more of a somebody than I could ever be or ever will be. But…" he looked at her longingly. Roxas then bent down and placed his lips to hers.

He brought them to their first kiss.

Naminé's eyes widen. "_He's kissing me…" _she thought breathlessly. "_He's really kissing me…" _

She closed her eyes and kissed back wrapping her arms around Roxas' neck. He gently placed his arms around her tiny frame. Nothing had felt so _right _before.

The kiss ended moments later. Roxas pulled apart from Naminé, who still had her eyes closed and lips parted. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his expecting to see some form of delight. All she saw was sorrow.

"Can he do that Naminé?" Roxas asked rhetorically, with disappointment in his voice. Naminé was not able to hardly breath, let alone speak.

Roxas turned around and headed for the doorway. But he stopped and placed one hand on the entryway. "I hope you have a good time tonight, Naminé." He said. "Really, I do. Even if it isn't with me…" he whispered. Roxas closed his mouth and prepared to leave only to open his mouth up again.

"And you look…beautiful."

He left her standing there as he headed out of the Boarding House. Tears were falling down he cheeks, staining them black from her mascara. "Roxas…" she muttered. Naminé suddenly fell to the ground and started to sob. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered to no one. "So sorry…" she repeated.

* * *

It quickly became 8:00, and Naminé was waiting in the lounge of the Boarding House. She had fixed her make-up and her swollen eyes had diminished, but she was still very sorrowful on the inside.

"_Wow…"_ she heard a voice exclaim. Naminé looked up to see Zacx in a very handsome suit with some flowers. He was beaming greatly.

"You look…fantastic! Amazing! Just…gorgeous! I don't think there are enough adjectives to describe you, Naminé." Zacx stated, turning on his charm.

Naminé chuckled and blushed a bit. "Thank you." She said standing up taking the flowers from Zacx. They were red roses. "For both the flowers and the complement." Naminé retorted giving him a very quick peck on the cheek. She then found an empty vase to put the flowers in. "Perfect." Naminé beamed.

Zacx extended his arm to her. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes," she replied taking his arm. They walked out the door together.

* * *

Roxas walked towards home with his hands in the pocket's of his jacket. He had been walking around for the past couple of hours thinking about what had just occurred between him and Naminé. "_It wasn't right of me to say those things…" _he confessed to himself. "_Naminé was right…about everything." _Roxas continued. Well, almost everything.

Her words still stung him about being a nobody.

"I need to talk to her." Roxas whispered stopping outside of the boarding house. He sighed. "Oh wait, she's on her _date." _He spat out in anger. Roxas started to make his way towards the entryway until he heard some voices. He recognized one of them as Naminé's. In a panic, he leaped over the railing and hid at the side of the house. He looked up to see Naminé being led by an older guy. Roxas could see why Naminé liked him. He spied on the two for a bit.

His jealously increased while doing so.

Zacx reached in with his available hand for some keys. Once in his grasp, Zacx clicked the unlock button on his _very _fashionable looking car. Naminé blinked in wonder.

"You…drive?"

He let out a puzzled laugh. "Um yeah, don't you?" Zacx wondered.

Naminé shook her head. "I'm only fifteen and a half."

Zacx's eyes widened. "You're…only fifteen?" he muttered. "Damn, you look at least seventeen." Zacx stated. Naminé blushed at the statement.

Roxas rolled his eyes at it. "Oh brother…" he muttered under his breath.

Zacx helped her into the passenger seat of the car. "Thank you very much!" she chimed. "Anytime!" Zacx replied happily.

Roxas smacked his head in embarrassment. Was this guy for real?

Zacx then entered his car, started it, and the two drove away to their destination.

Roxas walked out of the ally way and stood in the spot where the car once was, and gazed at the fading vehicle. He sighed.

He really wanted to be the person she was on a date with.

Roxas then proceeded up to the Boarding House, and into his room.

* * *

"Your food will be out as soon as possible."

"Thanks a lot!" Zacx said handing the waiter their menus. Naminé nodded, her way of saying thank you. She looked around as the waiter left. "Gosh, this is such a nice place." Naminé murmured. "Are you sure its not too expensive?" she questioned with concern.

Zacx waved his hand down. "Nah, not at all. I am happy to pay for such a fine beauty as yourself." He said winking. Naminé's cheeks grew rosy. She continued to look around the elegant restaurant. He continued to look at her cleavage. Zacx had a menacing look in his eye.

"_Soon those two beauties will be mine." _He thought. "_After all, what kind of chick DOESN'T dig me? I just need to keep on the charm tonight then I will be home free." _

"Zacx?"

His eyes quickly turned their stare from Naminé's chest to her face. "Yes?" Zacx queried.

"What do you do exactly? You never told me." Naminé said beaming.

"Actually I did." He smiled leaning back. "I play blitzball, remember?" Zacx replied.

Naminé blinked. "That's all? You must get paid an awful lot!"

Zacx smirked. "Naminé, my dear, when you are in an elite league you are at the top of the world basically. So yes…to answer you, it does pay very well."

Naminé smiled. "I think that's very admirable how dedicated you are to it." She stated.

A leer grew on Zacx's face, "This was going to be _too _easy" he thought.

Their food came moments later and Naminé smiled at the feast. It all looked so good. "Wow, you were right Zacx!" she said taking a bite. "Everything is delicious!" she continued.

Zacx chuckled a bit. "Yes it is." He said taking a bite of his own food. They remained silent for a while as they ate.

After a period of time though, Naminé began to stare at her plate. She thought she was hallucinating but she swore her peas were shaped like Roxas' head.

"_Roxas…" _

Her expression grew dim and sad again. Zacx was not oblivious to this change. "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Naminé replied casually.

"No really, what's up?"

Naminé sighed. "Well right before we left, I had a fight with my best friend Roxas." She told him. "And I said some horrible things to him that I wish I could take back." Naminé replied with sorrow.

Zacx stared at her for a moment. "Well Naminé, if you two are really best friends then he shouldn't care."

Naminé shook her head. "No you don't understand. I REALLY hurt him, I think. I basically shouted at him that he was a nobody."

Zacx scoffed a bit. "Well…he is," he began, "Aren't we all?" he questioned.

"Still you don't say that to someone, Zacx!"

"If he really is your best friend Naminé, then I thi-"

"That's just it though." She whispered. "I think we may be…more than best friends." Naminé smiled weakly.

He had hoped the vein on his forehead was not _too _noticeable. "What? Like a _boyfriend?_" Zacx questioned a bit harshly.

Naminé nodded. "Maybe…"

Zacx sighed. "Well, there goes my chance with you." He muttered. Naminé suddenly realized the words she said.

"Oh Zacx, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you upset! Roxas and I…we aren't _official _or anything…I was just saying its getting to that point. Well…it was at least. Besides, I doubt he even wants to speak with me." Naminé replied with sorrow.

"That would be the biggest mistake any person could ever make, Naminé." Zacx told her.

Naminé smiled sincerely at him. "…Thank you, Zacx." She said softly.

Zacx smirked. She was back under his spell.

* * *

After dinner was over, Zacx brought Namine home. Zacx walked her into the lounge. "Well, here we are." He stated the obvious.

"I had a very nice time tonight, Zacx. Thanks so much." Naminé said.

"No problem," Zacx stated with a hidden grin.

Little did the two know, they were being watched from atop the second floor.

"_No problem." _Roxas mimicked Zacx in disgust. "Bleh, this guy is making me sick." He said to himself. Roxas tried not to lean too far over the railing, otherwise he would be caught. He had to admit though, Naminé looked like she had a great time.

"Well, I should be going now…" Naminé said heading towards the elevator.

"Naminé! Wait!" Zacx called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Hmm?" she wondered.

Zacx, then lowered his face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Roxas' face fell. "He even kisses better, it seems." He whispered bitterly. "I guess he really is somebody Naminé, unlike _me." _He quietly remarked. But Roxas was wrong.

Naminé had pulled apart for Zacx's grasp.

"What are you doing Zacx!" She demanded.

"Kissing you, what else!" he retorted.

"But…why? I thought we were just friends!" Naminé exclaimed.

Zacx started to lean closer to her. "I'd love to be more though Naminé. If you'd let me. How about you take me back to your room and I'll show just how good of a lover I can be…"

SLAP!

Zacx yelped a bit as Naminé struck him. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Roxas lifted his eyes up at that moment to see Naminé slapping Zacx. He smiled. "Alright Naminé! I knew that guy was no good!" he exclaimed.

What he didn't know, was that Zacx would hit her back.

Naminé let out a cry as she was hit into the wall. "NAMINÉ!" Roxas called. Roxas glared and shouted, "Ugh, that bastard! He's gonna get it!" He then darted for the stairs.

Zacx leaned up against Naminé on the wall as she pounded on his chest. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted.

"I don't think so," Zacx replied getting closer to he face.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF HER YOU JACKASS!"

Naminé breathed a sigh of relief. "Roxas!" she exclaimed.

Zacx's eyes narrowed as Roxas made his way down the stairs. "So _this _is the boy that has captured precious Naminé's heart." He commented.

Roxas angrily gritted his teeth. "Get the hell away from her, RIGHT…NOW!" Roxas shouted.

Zacx let out a single laugh. "Hah, that's a good one. Why don't you _make_ me?" he threatened.

"Alright I will." Roxas said throwing off his jacket.

"Roxas!" Naminé called out to him.

Roxas turned his gaze to see that she was no longer there. "Oh shit, not now…anytime but now!" he groaned.

"Oh please Roxas! Don't disappear now!"

Zacx looked back and forth at the two. "What are you talking about? He's right there…" he stated. An idea came to him. "You can't see each other can you?" he realized.

Roxas gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "Just SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME ASSHOLE!" he yelled.

Zacx smirked. "Very well then," he said. As Roxas charged at him Zacx drew Naminé's body to shield him.

"_Hope you have fun hitting your girl."_

* * *

Cliffy, Cliffy! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Here's what lies ahead!

**Next Chapter: **Roxas and Zacx fight, Roxas rescues Naminé, Roxas and Naminé make up and talk about certain "things."

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, x0julia0x, Roxas33, Randomness girl, Shin Kerron, Ron, nattty1991, Kintora, Angel, Mistress Spyzeh, Dakin, Koi hikari, happyu, Miyori, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, and Chance.


	7. The Papou Predicament :NR:

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:**

I think I just experienced a heart attack…

I went to this Alive Festival for a few days with no computer access whatsoever and I come back to see 29 new reviews and over 1000 new hits. I'm SO happy people like this story!

Anyways, I wanted to let you all know, (so that most of you don't bite my head off) I will being going away to camp for 5 days **June 26th-30t**h. Right after that, from **July 7th-18th** I will be going on a Mission's Trip to Ecuador. And once I get home from that, 4 days later I will be vacationing in St. Thomas from **July 22nd-July 29th**.

Now as you can see, I will be VERY busy this summer. Not too many days in-between for updating. So I thought you guys would be less hectic about updating if I let you know when to expect some. I can't guarantee that I will have an update for every date in-between my crazy summer, but I will try. Last chapter I had writers block for almost two solid months so you have to remember that writers have that happen to them a lot.

Believe me, I wish I could update everyday. That would be lovely :D. But since we all know that's not possible, I hope you guys continue to read and experience patience the days I am away. Don't worry though, come August I will have a lot of free time until school starts up again (Yuck!)

So I think I left you guys hanging last chapter, am I right? Well, carry on then, I won't hold you up any longer!

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Papou Predicament (Naminé and Roxas)**

It was a stupid thing to do really.

I mean, Zacx should've paid attention to the situation. Roxas couldn't see, hear or _touch _Naminé.

And that's why he got nailed by Roxas' two keyblades.

Zacx screamed as he was forced into the wall. He placed his palm to his forehead, which was bleeding from wound. Zacx glared as he clenched his fist, blood trickling down from it. "Damn kid," he snapped. "Why didn't you hit her?"

Roxas smirked. "Because, _asshole, _I can't touch her."

He nonchalantly cast one keyblade over his shoulder and leaned on the other one. "So," Roxas began, "You gonna fight, or what?" he wondered aloud.

Naminé glanced back and forth between Zacx and what she thought was the location of Roxas. She had no idea what Zacx was doing when he grabbed her. All she knew was that Roxas had apparently knocked him pretty hard. "_He must be using the keyblades…" _she thought.

Zacx gave off a tiny smirk. "Alright kid, you want to fight for real? Name the time and place." He said.

"_Here _and _now_." Roxas affirmed.

Zacx let out a slight chuckle. "You call fighting in a _lounge _of some Boarding House with those keyrings of yours is really fighting?"

Roxas leered. "Scared Zacx? You can hit a girl but once her friend comes along you back off?" he asked with some triumph in his voice.

His opponent glared at him. "If you want to fight for real, we do it in a public place in front of people. No _keys _or whatever they are. Just our good ol' fists and legs." Zacx stated.

"You're just afraid."

Zacx chortled a bit. "No, I think that would be _you_, Roxanne…"

"ROXAS!"

"Whatever." Zacx snorted. "I think without those pretty key sticks of yours you're afraid to fight."

"For your information," Roxas began drawing up one of his weapons, "They're called _keyblades. _K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E-S. Got it memorized?"

Zacx rolled his eyes.

"And secondly," Roxas continued, "I'd still beat you in any fight."

This statement made Zacx laugh. "Alright then, it's settled. You and me, this Friday at the Aqua Arena. We'll use it right after my blitzball game. No key_blades_ and no backing out or else," he winked over to Naminé, "Naminé might have another little accidental push into some wall."

Naminé glared at him. "Scumbag,"

"I have no intention of backing out." Roxas snapped bitterly. "And if I win Zacx, you leave Naminé alone for good." he demanded.

Zacx snorted. "You can have the bitch; she's just a _nobody _anyways."

Naminé realized how much those certain words stung at that moment.

All of a sudden, a keyblade was to his throat. Zacx was surprised at how quickly Roxas managed to get within a second. "Take it back." Roxas ordered.

"Why, you gonna hit me again?" Zacx muttered with amusement. "It'd be worth it." He said.

Roxas lowered the keyblade and rammed it into Zacx's rectal area.

Zacx let out a large gasp and huddled over in pain. Roxas' look of venom was still planted on his face. "Still worth it?" he asked.

Naminé laughed as she saw Zacx huddled over. "Go Roxas," she stated quietly to herself.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

Harxis rushed down the stairs and had a look of horror on her face when she saw the damage to her lounge. "MY WALL!" she exclaimed. Harxis glared at Roxas who had his keyblades visible. "That's coming out of your paycheck mister!" she snapped. Roxas smirked slightly at Zacx.

"That's fine," he began, "It'll _be worth it…" _Roxas said putting emphasis on the repeated words.

Harxis turned he gaze to Zacx when he finally lifted his head. "AND _YOU," _she started, "I _knew _this was somehow related to you. Forget what I said, Roxas; _he _will be paying for this." She insisted. "I am _sick _of seeing you around my boarding house, Zacxius." Harxis stated revealing his full name.

Naminé giggled.

Roxas snorted.

Zacx just glared back.

"Keep away from the girls around here you perverted freak. You scared off two customers already and Rityxe is STILL refusing to go on ANY type of date with anyone who asks!" Harxis continued.

Roxas glowered at Zacx. "What are you? Some freaking teenage rapist or something?" he asked.

"Just an overly hormonal 17 year old." Harxis said.

"Nice to see you care, cousin." Zacx mumbled.

"Cousin/COUSIN?" Naminé and Roxas shouted at the same time, but of course, both didn't know what the other had said.

Harxis shrugged. "Our counterparts were cousins, other than that, no relationship whatsoever, thank _God." _She muttered.

Zacx slowly got up and slowly walked to the door. "I'm out of here," he said. "Don't forget Blondie, this Friday."

"I'll be there." Roxas promised.

Zacx took one last look at Naminé and blew her a kiss. "You would've been a nice screw." He told her as he left.

Naminé shuddered in disgust.

Roxas was about to chuck a keyblade at Zacx, but Harxis held him back. "Let him go," she insisted. "You'll kick his ass come Friday."

Her smile meant her words.

Roxas returned the grin. "Heh, you're right." He retorted. Roxas blushed sheepishly at the wall. "Uh, I'm really sorry about…" he pointed to the damage, "…_that." _Roxas said. "You can really take it out of my paycheck."

Harxis just winked at him. "Don't worry about it kid." She told him. "Luckily, his mother also met up with her counterpart. I'll just give her a call." Harxis assured him. Her gaze turned to Naminé. "I think you owe your man a pretty big kiss after that." She thought aloud.

The comment made Roxas turn redder than a tomato.

Naminé chuckled sadly. "Believe me," she began, "If I could see him, I'd give him the best kiss I could give." Naminé revealed.

Harxis blinked at the two. "You can't…see each other?" she questioned.

Both teens shook their heads with sorrow. Harxis shot them both sympathetic looks. "Hmm, I wish I could help." She said sincerely.

"Me too," Naminé replied sadly.

Harxis placed her hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin. "Chin up, okay?" she told her. "You'll see him soon. You seem to eventually anyways." Harxis said. Naminé smiled at the older woman and nodded.

Roxas thought Harxis looked pretty awkward touching thin air, even though it was really an unseen Naminé. He put his keyblades away and headed towards the elevator. "I'm heading up Harxis, it's getting late." He said exiting, without waiting for a reply.

Harxis nudge her head over in Roxas' direction. "Go in the elevator, he's in there. Even if you can't see him, it's worth a shot." She explained to Naminé. Naminé spoke up, "Alright Harxis, I will."

Naminé turned and headed towards the elevator and quickly turned around and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Harxis nodded, and mouthed back her response.

Naminé smiled, and went to the elevator.

She was about to push the up button but it was already lit. A sad smile crossed her face. "That's right," she whispered, "He's already here." Naminé mumbled.

Roxas tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator. He wondered if Naminé was alright. "Naminé," he muttered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough to protect you for being harmed." Roxas said aloud. But she couldn't hear him, despite Naminé being right next to him.

The elevator opened and the two entered in.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi…"

* * *

They reappeared without the other knowing it, at least for a few seconds anyway…

Roxas had been previously daydreaming, looking around the empty elevator, but he suddenly noticed it was full. His eyes widened.

"Naminé!" he exclaimed.

Naminé had not been looking his way until she heard Roxas' voice. Her purse fell to the floor as her mouth dropped. "Ro-Roxas!" she muttered excitedly.

She ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over. He regained balance though, and held her tightly.

"…thank you." Naminé whispered, slightly crying into his chest.

"When I said I'd do anything for you Naminé, I meant it." He said into her hair.

"I really am sorry…and I can't forgive myself for saying those things to you…"

"Don't be," Roxas said, "I know you didn't mean it, you we're just angry…because I was acting like a jealous jerk."

"I liked the fact you were jealous." Naminé smiled at him.

"Yeah?" Roxas said with a grin of his own. "I think I liked being jealous too." He stated.

"You must really like me then…"

Naminé had a twinkle in her eye that Roxas found irresistible. Immediately, he leaned her up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. Naminé felt her heart racing as Roxas deepened the kisses. She kissed him back as her hand gripped his spiky hair.

Roxas stopped to take a breath. Panting, he rubbed his nose against Naminé's, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"I guess I do…" he told her. Naminé grew a wide smile on her face.

The elevator bell rang, and the two quickly dashed apart in fear of someone seeing them. Luckily, they did it before the doors opened to reveal a woman waiting to go down.

Roxas cocked his head at Naminé, and motioned for her to follow him.

And of course she did.

* * *

The two laughed as they sat on Roxas' chair in his room Naminé was resting on his lap.

"I think that woman could tell what we were doing. She gave us a weird look."

Roxas laughed. "Naminé, I think she thought we were doing more that what we were."

The very thought made Naminé chuckle to the point of tears. "Oh gosh," she began, "We're 15…that's way too young to be doing anything…like…"

"People that young do, erm…-do- it."

"I know Roxas," she said. "I just hate how everyone assumes that all teenagers let their hormones get the better of them."

He smiled at her affectionately as he stroked her head. "You know how you said I made you feel like a somebody?" Roxas asked her. Naminé nodded.

"You still do."

"I can say the same for you."

Naminé nuzzled her head into his neck. "I find it funny," she started, "We're supposed to be beings that can't feel or experience any type of emotion. And yet, you and me are here…"

"Either we're above all that or…"

"Or what?"

Roxas sighed as she looked at him with question in her eyes. "Naminé, did you ever…think that we are feeling these things because we're merged?" he asked.

"I never wanted to think of that possibility." Naminé told him. "I wanted to think that maybe…even though I am a nobody…I could…feel things. Feelings."

Roxas looked saddened by what he was reasoning. He placed Naminé aside as he got up to stand.

"Roxas?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "Naminé, I think I might just be…feeling _this _because of Sora's relationship with Kairi. The same goes for you and Kairi."

Naminé looked hurt. "Are you…suggesting that this…this _attraction_ if you want to call it that, is not our own?"

"Even though we make the other feel like a somebody, in the end, we're nobodies."

Naminé walked over and clung to him. "Don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell me my feelings aren't mine. I know I can feel, because I'm feeling so many things for you. If they're not mine, what do I have? I don't exist and normally I don't feel but..." she took a breath, "I really _need _for you. I care for you. I want you. Needing, caring, wanting…I want those to be MY feelings. NOT HERS!"

Her fingernails curled into Roxas' shirt, nearly tearing the fabric.

Roxas sighed. "Naminé," he breathed. "I-I really hate to tell you this but…they shared a papou together. So naturally we'd feel what they're feeling." Roxas paused for a moment. "A few nights ago I was able to talk with Sora. He told me he and Kairi had felt pain in their hearts when they weren't together. And he and I figured it was due to the papou. And Naminé, the papou also causes us to disappear from one another when Sora and Kairi aren't together. We're all connected. We're all affected. In our bodies, minds and…"

He was about to say the third word but hesitated. Roxas placed his hand to his chest. "And hearts…if we had them…"

Naminé took a step back and stared at him. "You…knew what was going on and you…didn't tell me?"

"It was just a theory Naminé,"

"You still could have told me!" she shouted.

"Please don't be angry with me Naminé. I realize now I should've told you but before I didn't think it would matter."

"How can I be angry if I CAN'T EVEN FEEL!"

Roxas pulled her into a tight hug even though she was trying to struggle loose. "Why are you trying to get away?" he asked.

"I don't understand you! One second you're saying these feelings aren't ours and now you're trying to say "Oh well, everything aside, I guess we're doing pretty honky dory right about now!" Naminé said.

"C'mon Naminé, be still."

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THAT YOU CARE FOR ME BECAUSE _YOU _CARE FOR _ME!_ Not because of Sora and Kairi, but because –you- want to be with me as much as I want to be with you…"

Roxas resisted the idea of letting go, but eventually did. Naminé's mouth grew slightly agape. He sighed.

"I like you more than you'll ever know Naminé," Roxas began. "I just doubt the ability to like you is mine…" he told her.

He extended his hand towards her shoulder but she drew back. "That shouldn't be your reason for rejecting me…" Naminé told him.

"I'm not reje-"

"Then what are you doing now Roxas?" Naminé questioned. "If you REALLY wanted this to happen between us you'd let it. So if you really aren't rejecting me, shut up and kiss me." She told him.

"And if you are…then just stay there and I'll leave."

Roxas didn't move a muscle. He was too busy in thought.

Tears were visible in Naminé's eyes. "Alright Roxas, I get it. I won't push the matter." She told him. Before she turned around to leave she walked up and gave him a kiss.

"If I could really feel, I think I'd be feeling love…" she whispered.

Naminé quickly darted out the door with her tears running freely. Roxas slouched on his bed in shame. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"_Shit,"_

* * *

I thought you guys deserved a quick update. (See, Lilac? It's basically getting two chapters at once :D) I'll get chapter 8 out probably late this Friday or Saturday. I will try my hardest; promise!

The next chapter will clear up some things like what went on with Sora/Kairi.

**Next Chapter: **The Papou Predicament, The Sora and Kairi version. :D

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, x0julia0x, Roxas33, Randomness girl, Shin Kerron, Ron, nattty1991, Kintora, Angel, Mistress Spyzeh, Dakin, Koi hikari, happyu, Miyori, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, Chance, crazycutie2, Regrem Erutaerc, Churro, shianoka, Jak4, kingdomhearts222, Kazemaru-kun GTA Guy Numina-Namine, ShiningAsta, koiree, Hippielover459, Dove the Lionheart, portaltomymind, Destinies Entwined


	8. The Papou Predicament :SK:

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** Let's see. I am currently at 7 chapters, with 167 reviews and 6755 hits. Hmm, this would be a sign that the world is coming to an end…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

So anyways, I came home early from my camp because I apparently have an upper respiratory infection. I really hope it lets up for Ecuador so for those who pray, please pray for me and for those who don't keep your fingers crossed XD!

I felt bad about neglecting Sora and Kairi for the past couple of chapters so this will just be one mega chapter for the two lovelies.

Also, this chapter will progress over a couple of days since I skipped out on certain days with the two. So it starts off on the Saturday that wasn't shown.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Papou Predicament (Sora and Kairi)**

"For the last time Sora, what's the answer!"

Sora quit his daydreaming gaze out over the ocean and turned his head to Selphie. He had joined the gang for a nice Saturday out on the island. At the time, they were all relaxing in the tree house. Well, except for Selphie who was trying to figure out the crossword puzzle in her magazine.

"..uh, what?"

Selphie groaned. "_SORA,_" she whined, "You said you knew how to do these! I can't figure out this last one!" Selphie continued.

Riku laughed. "I wouldn't count on Sora knowing how to do a crossword puzzle. He couldn't even spell his last name until 3rd grade." He chuckled.

Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Shut up man," he said. Sora walked over to Selphie and peered over her shoulder to view the magazine. "Alright, it says it's a synonym for happy and it has 6 letters in it. Now, you know the third letter is a V. What synonym for happy has a V in it?"

"Er, Havppy?"

Sora let out a small laugh. "Jovial," he replied. "It was on our last vocabulary exam."

"Dude, that was like…a year ago." Tidus stated.

Sora sheepishly rubbed his head. "Heh, well _my _last vocabulary test." He corrected himself.

"Either way," Selphie spoke up, "He's right! And now I can send this in for a chance to win a date with _the _VINCENT VALENTINE!" she squealed with delight.

"You mean that guy that's always in those vampire movies?" Riku questioned.

Selphie nodded excitedly. "Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Forget the vampire," Wakka began, "I like dat vampire girl he's always chasin' after; Lulu." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, she is _quite _fine if I do say so myself." Tidus agreed.

"The best part though," Selphie interjected, "Is that Vincent and that other hottie Irvine Kinneas, you know? The one who always plays that cowboy who always has to save the sheriff's daughter? They are doing a new movie together called _The Cowboy and the Vampire," _

"_What_ an original title," Kairi interrupted sarcastically.

"Oh hush Kairi, I know you like the idea of those two gorgeous guys together in a movie. And if I win, I'll be able to meet _both_ since it'll be on the set!" Selphie shouted happily.

"Don't get your hopes up though, Selph." Sora said.

"I know that, but just the thought of having a chance to win is…OOH! Words can't describe it! I can imagine the meeting right now!" Selphie exclaimed getting starry-eyed.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, so can I!" he said. He cleared his throat, making a deeper voice to imitate Vincent, "And your name is…?" "…" Riku then froze with his mouth drop, indicating that Selphie would be all too stunned to speak. The rest of the gang laughed except for Selphie.

"Cut it out, Riku!" she quipped throwing the magazine at him.

He grabbed the magazine as she threw it, still laughing. "I guess this is mine now." Riku stated getting up and darting down the stairs.

"RIKU!" Selphie yelled standing up. "GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted drawing her Nunchaku. Selphie then chased after him as fast as she could.

"Dang, she really wants to win this thing." Tidus stated with a sweat drop forming on his head.

"You know Selphie when it comes to boys." Kairi said.

"We'd better go help Riku, mon." Wakka suggested to Tidus.

"Oh I think Riku can handl- "

Wakka cleared his throat, thrusting his head over to Sora and Kairi, clearly showing that they should leave them alone together. Tidus finally realized this and said, "…On second thought, maybe we should. You know how Selphie can be when she gets angry!"

The two quickly ran off, attempting to catch up with their other two friends. Leaving Kairi and Sora, all _alone_.

Both turned a bit red when they realized the circumstances. "I uh, guess it's just you and me Kai." Sora stated.

"I guess it is," Kairi replied shyly.

The two were silent for the next two moments. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Until, Sora decided to break the silence.

"Your hair got long."

"Yeah, it did. I thought I looked too much like a boy with it short."

"Nah, you never looked like a boy, you looked nice."

Kairi blushed.

"But, I like it long too. It makes you look a bit older."

"I am a bit older, Sora." Kairi said. "Same with you."

"I-I know Kai. I noticed that when I saw you again for the first time. I noticed a lot of things that made you looked older." Sora replied, his eyes slowly making their way towards her chest.

Kairi turned red when she saw this. She glared. "SORA!" she shrieked. "Quit looking there!" she shouted smacking him several times.

"Agh! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Sora yelled. "I didn't mean to, honestly!" he stated, clearly embarrassed.

Kairi ceased her slapping. "You didn't mean to, huh? Sora, unlike _you, _I didn't miss any vital health classes. I know what 15 year old boys like to think about…" she said.

Sora groaned. "Geeze Kairi, I'm not like that. You know me. I was just…just trying to say, that you looked…nice. You look very nice." He murmured.

Kairi looked moved by his sincere remark. "Oh," she began, taken by surprise a bit. "…thank you." Kairi retorted. She quickly tried to think of a complement to give him. "You…erm, buffed up quite a bit." She said pointing to his now muscular arms.

Sora laughed a bit. "To tell you the truth, I can't really explain this. After all, all I was doing for a year was sleeping." He said. Sora laid on his back. "If I had known that that would be how I'd spend my year, I would never have left you." He whispered.

"You had to go," Kairi said, almost bitterly. "It was your duty as a keyblade bearer…and as a friend." She told him.

"It wasn't fair to you though."

"Heh, well you know what they say. Life isn't always fair."

"But still…" Sora started to say. "I'm…sorry you were here alone Kairi." He finished.

"Oh, I wasn't really alone. I had Selphie, which you already know is more than enough company. I had Tidus and Wakka, whom which taught me blitzball this past year!"

"Did they really?"

Kairi nodded. "Mm-hmm," she began. She reached a pause though. "I still missed you and Riku an awful lot, though. After all, it's not like I could go to the Secret Place with anyone else aside from you two. It's our own place, our own little secret." Kairi stated. She sighed. "Sora, I'm ashamed to say it but…for a little while…I forgot who you were."

"You did?" Sora questioned with interest.

"I don't know how I managed to…or why I even did but, I forgot you. Your name at least, and your image as well. I remember though, remembering you as someone I played with. Someone I was friends with."

Sora thought about it for a moment and then a lost thought hit him, causing him to chuckle. "Naminé," he whispered.

"Naminé?"

Sora waved his hand. "Don't worry about it Kai." He said. Sora vaguely remembered his conversation with Naminé but he knew she said something about what she did with his memories, that it would affect others as well. "Whatever happened, it's in the past now."

"Yeah, you're right."

Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest. "But…even this time we're spending with each other now, it'll eventually be in the past. Does that mean…it won't be important as well?"

"No, Kairi." Sora said to her placing one of his arms around her. "Moments like these, they'll always be important. At least…they'll be to me."

"Me too," she whispered closing her eyes.

The two just laid there like that for a while. Unbeknownst to them, of course, they were being watched.

"See? _Told _you that magazine thing would work!" Selphie exclaimed peeking over some branches with Riku, Tidus, and Wakka.

"I still don't see why you _had _to still hit me with that damn jump rope of yours." Riku muttered.

"ITS NOT A JUMP ROPE! IT'S A NUNCHAKU!"

"SHH!" The boys exclaimed shielding her mouth.

"They'll hear us, idiot." Tidus stated. He then released his hand from over her mouth.

Selphie pouted. "As I was going to say," she started up again, "_you _almost tore the magazine Riku."

"Wait…you were actually _serious _about entering that contest?" Riku questioned.

"Of course! I didn't spend all that time doing a crossword puzzle just to fulfill another one of my brilliant get-together plans!"

"Be quiet! I think de are going to speak again, mon." Wakka said.

The four became immediately silent, and continued to watch the two.

"Hey Kairi, exactly how much do you know about the papou fruit?"

Kairi shrugged slightly, with her eyes closed from being weary. "Not much really. Other than what we already know about it "intertwining people's destinies" and all that jazz." She replied as Sora stroked her hair. "Why do you ask?" she suddenly wondered.

He was pensive for a moment. "_Should…I tell her now about this pain? Or…wait until I learn more about this myself?_" Sora wondered. He decided to go with the latter.

"No…reason."

And of course, this made Selphie sequel in delight.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "He wants to share a _papou _with her!" Selphie continued.

"SHHHHHHH!"

Kairi's ears perked up. "…Sora? Did you…hear something?" she asked.

Sora looked around but saw nothing. "I thought I did, but I don't see anything." He stated.

"We should probably head back now anyways." Kairi said getting up.

"Yeah, the sun's starting to go down." Sora agreed.

Kairi walked over to the edge of their tree house boat gently placing both hands behind her back, her signature pose. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I missed this sunset," Sora said walking over to her. "Watching it with you guys was probably my favorite thing to do."

Kairi chuckled. "Hey Sora," she began, "During the last sunset we saw together do you remember when I said you and me should just take the raft and go, just the two of us?"

Sora laughed back. "Heh, yeah. I thought you were serious…"

"Maybe…I was."

Sora looked at her in wonder. Kairi continued to smile shyly at him. "I mean, once you've been settled here for a while I thought it would be nice exploring worlds just for fun for a change. Not having to chase after heartless but to…well, just spend some time together."

Sora took one of Kairi's hands and entwined his fingers in its hold. "I would like that." He told her.

Kairi blushed a bit and squeezed his hand gently.

Selphie swooned. "Oh!" she exclaimed to her fellow "spies". "Isn't this just SO romantic?"

"Actually…it's making me kind of nauseous."

Selphie hit Riku's shoulders as he laughed. "You're impossible!" she stated.

"What? Matchmaking is more of a _girl's _thing to do." Riku retorted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Riku on dis one." Wakka said.

"Well…they are _kind _of cute to watch together…"

Riku and Wakka stared at Tidus in slight horror. He shot them a puzzling look. "What?"

Riku shook his head. "C'mon Tidus. Be a man!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah brudda, I think you're spendin' too much time with Selphie, mon." Wakka added.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean Wakka!" Selphie questioned.

"…that he's spendin' too much time with ya."

"Oooh!" Selphie yelled, infuriated. She immediately hopped off the branch she and the others were on and began to proceed back down.

"Hey Selphie! Wait!" Tidus called after her. He was about to follow her buck Riku held him back.

"What did I just say? Be a man, and let the lady have her hissy fit." He told Tidus. But Tidus shook his head.

"I can't do that," he stated, "…or else she'll yell at me for not going after her!" Tidus finished, and then started to try and catch up with Selphie.

Riku shook his head in shame then looked at Wakka. "Wakka, promise me that you and I won't _ever _allow women to get the best of us!" he said.

Wakka lowered his head in shame. "Well…you see mon. There's dis girl at school who's quite the looker and uh…I've been carryin' books and stuff for her, and cleanin' her locker and…"

Riku groaned. "Oh c'mon Wakka! What's wrong with you? We're men! We're dominant! _Girls _should be cleaning OUR lockers. I mean…don't they like to do that stuff?"

"Actually most of them don't really like to cl-"

Riku held his hand up. "That was rhetorical, Wakka." He stated with a frown. Sighing, he left the branch and started to walk away. "I don't even know why I agreed to do that. Who cares if they end up together or not I mean really…" he continued to mutter incoherently as he kept on walking. But deep inside, Riku knew that the two belonged together and truth be told, he wanted to see it happen.

Wakka looked around and frowned. "Hey, wait for me mon!" he yelled after Riku.

Sora and Kairi walked down together and found the other four waiting at the boat.

"C'mon you two! Let's get going already!"

Sora laughed. "Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on." He said.

The six friends all got in, and laughed the whole way back.

* * *

All departed separately, except for Kairi and Sora, who had offered to walk Kairi home. Once they reached their destination, Kairi stopped to say goodnight.

"That was fun," she said. "We should do it again next week." Kairi continued.

"Yeah, we should." Sora agreed.

The two were silent for a bit. Kairi let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, um…I'll see you later then."

"Er, yeah. Later Kairi."

"Goodnight Sora." She finished turning around and heading inside.

Sora sighed as he turned around to head home. "In 3…2…1…" he counted down. After he finished saying one, the pain in his heart returned yet again. Although the pain was still as intense as before, Sora remained standing. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers into the skin of his fists, trying best he could to stand his ground.

"You won't get the better of me," he spat out to the intangible pain.

Slowly but surely, he proceeded home; holding his other hand to his heart. "Tomorrow, I need to figure this thing out." He told himself.

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but where could I find a book on the papou fruit?"

Sora went to the library the next day to find something, really anything on the papou and why it was causing this pain. He shifted uncomfortably as the pain was hurting him, but he tried his best to not be noticed. The librarian lowered her glasses. "Aren't you a little _young _to be worried about that fruit?" she asked.

"Er…its for a…uh…school report!" Sora quickly lied. He didn't know why the librarian thought he was too young for it.

"Honestly, I don't know why the school insists on teaching you children about things like the papou, you're much too young…" the elderly librarian continued to babble on as she led Sora to a section in the back.

"Right here, young man." She said handing Sora a book entitled, "_The Papou Fruit: Destiny Island's greatest symbol of love." _

"Perfect," Sora stated smiling. "Thank you." He told the librarian.

"You're welcome, just don't be worried about this kind of thing until you're older, understand?"

He laughed a bit uneasily. "Uh…yeah. Sure thing miss." Sora said as she walked away.

Sora found himself a comfy chair to sit in as he flipped through the book to find some answers.

"_The papou fruit was originally discovered…_no that's useless." Sora muttered to himself as he skimmed the pages. "…_grows only on papou trees…_that's a duh right there, c'mon!" he mumbled still flipping through until something caught his attention.

"Here we go," Sora stated. His eyes began to read with full attention.

"_Although many consider it just to be a legend, the papou can truly intertwine two people's destinies together. They will be apart of each other's lives no matter what. If separated, the fruit will cause a terrible pain to the two sharers until both of them are reunited once again. Thusly, the papou should only be eaten if marriage is intended."_

Sora shut the book in annoyance. "Well you could have put a FREAKING DISCALIMER NEAR THE TREES OR SOMETHING!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Sora turned red. "Sorry!" he whispered back. He groaned softly as the pain tugged his heart. Sora sighed. "Well this is a fine mess." He said quietly to himself. "There must be some sort of cure or something…I mean, people can't spend time together…all the time. I mean, people have to pee!" he muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages again. After flipping for awhile, something finally caught his eye.

"_If the papou is eaten by mistake or the two joint together by it do not wish to be together any longer, the only remedy is the Appuo fruit, located on Fortune Islands, in the Hibachi Jungle. Or, if one merely wishes to get rid of the pain caused by separation if the two must be separated for sometime, perform the butterfly position as shown on page 65 of the Karma Sutra book for up to 48 hours of reli-_OH MY GOD!"

Sora threw the book down in fear, turning redder than fire at that very moment.

"SHHHHHH!"

"Sorry!" He apologized again. Sora made a disgusted look. "Well, I think I can rule out the temporary solution…" he began, "Yeesh, now I know why they say _intended for marriage_." Sora continued. He sighed. "I just wish we knew this sooner." He said.

"Oh well," Sora stated getting up, "At least I know of a cure now." He said. "And Fortune Islands isn't too far away from here." Sora said. He smiled. "Alright, now that I know what's going, I can explain this whole thing to Kairi and we can go and find that fruit." Sora stated. His eyes turned to the book on the floor. "I think we might need this," he thought aloud. He picked up the book, checked it out and then headed over to Kairi's house.

* * *

Kairi was laying the couch out on her porch. She had been in pain all day and didn't want to do anything but rest.

"Having a pain in your heart?"

Sora walked onto the porch and sat in an empty chair. Kairi suddenly shot up and examined her heart. "Wow, actually not anymore!" she said happily. She stopped examining and looked at Sora seriously. "…wait." Kairi began, "How on Earth did you know about-"

"I've been having the same thing happening to me too, Kai." Sora confessed.

"But…why?"

Sora handed her the book. "I think this should explain things." He said turning to the page with the explanation on it.

Kairi skimmed the paragraphs, her eyes widening as she read. "Oh…my." She breathed. "Well…that explains a lot at least." Kairi continued handing the book back. She still had a puzzled look on her face. "How did you know it was the papou you had to figure out?" she wondered.

"I assumed it had to be the papou because the pain started up only after we shared it together." Sora told her. He paused for a moment. "Actually, Roxas was the one to come up with the idea."

"Roxas?"

"Er, yeah." Sora started, "He paid me a little…visit a couple nights ago. Well, his spirit did anyways. Apparently, Naminé and he are affected by this as well. Whenever we split up, they disappear from one another."

Kairi frowned. "That's not good." She said. Kairi sighed. "Is there…any way to make this pain go away?"

Sora turned white. "Well…er…um, there's…er a temporary solution and a permanent one." He explained.

"Oh, well we see each other pretty much every day so I think we'd only need the tempora-"

"NO!" Sora shouted. Kairi raised an eyebrow at him. Sora took a breath. "I mean, um…you really don't want to hear that option. Look, the permanent solution only requires us to go to Fortune's Island and find this Appuo fruit and sharing it together will just eliminate the papou's affect. Problem solved!" he said.

"I still would like to hear the tempo-"

"NO!" Sora yelled again.

"Yeesh, Sora! You make it sound like the temporary solution is performing something right out of a Karma Sutra book…"

"…"

"…"

"…er,"

"…you…mean?"

"…uh huh…"

"EW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kairi shrieked in disgust.

"You're telling me." Sora agreed.

Kairi perked an eyebrow at him. "You mean…you wouldn't ever want to 'be' with me like that?" she questioned sounding slightly hurt.

Sora groaned slightly. "…grr, Kairi! Quit doing that! I mean…maybe…MAYBE…one day…far, FAR into the distant future…we might…you know…do…do…er, GOSH KAIRI! I hate it when you do that. I try to agree with you on something and you always manage to turn it around."

Kairi giggled. "Geeze Sora, lighten up. I was joking."

Sora quickly flushed red. "Oh…well…then, in that case er…" he looked at her embarrassed, "…this is awkward."

Kairi continued to giggle. "Don't worry about it." She told him. She looked up in wonder. "I wonder why they don't have some sort of caution sign near the papou, I mean…look at what happened to us." Kairi stated. A thought suddenly struck her. "When do you want to go to Fortune's Island?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." He told her. "I can't afford to miss anymore school this year, but we need to take care of this first."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Right, well I can get my grandmother to call me in sick for a few days and you just tell your mother that er…" she paused. "Do you think you're mother would let you leave so soon again?"

"It's not that far away, only about a day's ride out on boat."

"But still," Kairi continued, "You just got back." She said.

Sora was pensive for a moment. "I could just explain the situation to her." He suggested.

"Sora, this is your _mother _we are talking about." Kairi replied. "How do you think she'd react to hearing you shared a papou with me already?"

Sora had a slight sweat drop dripping down his head. "Good point," he said. "I'll just get Riku to cover for me. Maybe he can say I'm over his house or something."

"But what are you going to tell Riku then?"

"The truth," Sora retorted. "After all, this is Riku we're talking about. He'd take it rationally."

"As much as I adore Riku, what you've just said was the biggest contradiction anyone could ever make."

Sora shrugged. "Alright, so maybe he would take it so rationally. But still, we have to let him know what we're up to so he can cover for us." He explained.

"You're right," Kairi agreed.

"KAIRI! DINNER TIME!" her grandmother yelled from inside.

"I'm coming!" Kairi replied. She turned her head to sorry and made an apologetic face. "I have to go." Kairi said.

"It's alright; I should be getting back for dinner anyways."

"We can leave bright and early tomorrow. The ship that transports Destiny Islanders to Fortune's Island leaves at 8:00 am." Kairi stated.

"Sounds good," Sora agreed. "We can meet at the docks at 7:30." He said.

"Then it's settled," Kairi stated with a smile. "See you tomorrow." She said turning around.

"Till tomorrow." Sora replied.

Once inside, Kairi placed her hand to her heart. "Just one more night…" she whispered to herself. "Then its over." She muttered.

Sora gritted his teeth at the pain in his chest. "Just until tomorrow…" he mumbled walking home.

"I can do this…I can do this…"

* * *

"I can't do this."

Sora was wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling. The pain was acting up more than usual preventing him from a goodnight's rest. He sighed. "There has to be someway I can get to sleep. I can't afford to be tired tomorrow." He said quietly. An idea came his way.

He got out of bed and grabbed his backpack filled with the materials he needed for the next day. In addition, he snatched a sleeping bag to bring with him. Sora then proceeded silently down the stairs and out the door. His destination clear in his head.

* * *

Kairi grew frustrated over the fact she couldn't sleep. Even more nerve-wracking, she heard and annoying tapping on her window. After a few minutes, Kairi rose to see what was going on.

"What the heck is th-"

She looked out of her window to see Sora throwing rocks at it. Kairi opened the window to talk to him. "Hey Kairi." He said with a grin.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with delight.

Sora smiled. "Couldn't sleep." He told her.

"Me either," Kairi admitted.

Sora lifted up his sleeping bag. "I have an idea," he began, "Grab your stuff and a sleeping bag and leave a note for your mom. We can crash at the Secret Place tonight. That way we don't have to be in pain." He reasoned.

Kairi beamed at him. "Alright, I'll be down in five minutes." She promised. Kairi then shut her windows and gathered up her things. After writing a note to her grandmother, she quietly crept out of the house. She walked over to Sora. "Let's go," she whispered not wanting to wake anyone up.

Sora nodded. "Right," he replied and the two head for the rowboat.

"You were right. This is much better."

"Told you."

The two smiled at each other as they both laid in their separate sleeping bags within the cavern.

"I hope that fruit really works Sora." Kairi said.

"I'm sure it will, Kai." Sora assured her.

Kairi smiled. "I love how you're always so cheery, even in dim situations." She stated.

"Heh, well someone's got to be."

"Well I'm glad it's you." She whispered.

Sora looked at her, almost lovingly. "You know Kai, one day we'll be able to share a papou without having to worry about this."

Her eyes widen. "…do…do you mean that?"

He nodded. "I already know you're the one for me." Sora murmured.

Kairi's eyes glistened. "Do you mean that too?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Sora didn't nod or say yes, he just gently placed his lips to Kairi's. Kairi didn't know what to do she was caught so off guard. She didn't blink. The kiss was quick, but it left Kairi breathless.

"I told you this feeling would someday grow to love. And when that day comes Kai, we'll…"

Sora paused.

"…wh-what?" Kairi asked with her voiced cracking slightly.

Sora chuckled a bit. "I was going to say we'll then we'd get married but that might be a little soon."

"Well pick a reasonable day you plan to fall in love with me so we can get the wedding details taken care of."

Sora starred at her with serious eyes until he saw her lips form an enormous grin.

"Just kidding…again."

The two laughed and once done chuckling, Sora went in for another quick peck. "Sweet dreams, Kai." He whispered.

"Sweet dreams…Sora."

And with that, the two drifted off to dreamland, with the other person still on their mind.

* * *

Oh my! Long chapter folks! But I adored writing this. I was happy I could add some humor into it to make the drama well…less dramatic. And I loved using Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Oh and I always imagined Riku acting "tough" in female situations so that was fun to incorporate into. Yay, now Sora and Kairi had a kiss. (Or two techinically!) I hope you guys caught on during the parts where they had to leave and reapplied it to the previous chapter. Let me know what you thought was the funniest part in your reviews.

Personally, I laughed myself silly imagining Sora reaction to the Karma Sutra thing XD.

**Next Chapter: **I actually have no idea. Should I switch back to Roxas/Naminé or continue with just a little more Sora/Kairi?

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, x0julia0x, Roxas33, Randomness girl, Shin Kerron, Ron, nattty1991, Kintora, Angel, Mistress Spyzeh, Dakin, Koi hikari, happyu, Miyori, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, Chance, crazycutie2, Regrem Erutaerc, Churro, shianoka, Jak4, kingdomhearts222, Kazemaru-kun GTA Guy Numina-Namine, ShiningAsta, koiree, Hippielover459, Dove the Lionheart, portaltomymind, Destinies Entwined, SK, KeybladeMasterRoxas, Daifuku Obsessed, Natsyourlord, Sayumi-chan, hikari-aozora, Story Weaver1.


	9. Setting Off

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:** Well, I'm back :D

Ecuador was freaking amazing and St. Thomas was really nice as well. Just as much though, I'm glad to be back and to see that this story has achieved 199 reviews and 9120 hits in only a matter of 8 stinking chapters.

Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope I didn't keep you _too _long.

But bad, bad SonChan! I had writers block and I know that's not a good excuse for almost 3 months of waiting but it's the truth.

I was debating on what to do for it, whether it should be Sokai or Namixas. Originally, I had intended to do both but I've decided to stick with Sora and Kairi for two reasons. One, they have not had as much limelight as the other pair. And two, I'm not fully equipped with an idea for Roxas and Naminé. XD

Since I wanted to get this chapter up, it's tad bit short. BUT I should be getting a longer chapter up within the month (at least I am HOPING to! School can be a drag

So enjoy this chapter, its pure Sora and Kairi smut. Gotta love it :D

ALSO IMPORTANT: In honor of whoever will be my 200th reviewer, that said person shall be able to request a small idea or event to go into this story. All I ask is that it be reasonable and that it flows with the rest of my story. So review, review, review!

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 9: Setting Off**

Sora smiled at the sleeping figure that was Kairi.

It was only 6:45, and they wouldn't have to leave for another hour. So he let her be. After all, he knew what it was like being awoken early from a night's rest.

She looked so peaceful, he thought.

He quietly left the cavern and leaned upon the tree outside, all the while taking out his cell phone for use. Sora began to dial Riku's number.

"He should be up by now," Sora reasoned.

But this was Riku he was talking about.

* * *

Snores were emitting from Riku's vastly large room. And if tradition was being upheld, most likely he wouldn't be waking up for at least another 45 minutes. He had a bad habit of sleeping in to the last moment, then rushing to school.

But unfortunately for our white haired friend, that routine would be altered for today.

RING! RING! RING!

Riku shot his eyes open in a panic as his cell phone ringer engulfed his ears. He let out a groaned as he opened his phone.

"…alright…which _brilliant _friend of mine is calling me at six freaking forty-five in the morning!"

"Someone's cranky…"

Riku groaned slightly. "I should've known it was you. All I had to think of which one of my friends lacked mental ability."

Sora made a face and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny."

"I thought so."

"But seriously Riku," Sora began, "I need a huge favor from you."

"I am NOT going out with your wacko cousin again!"

"HEY! Miyoko has ALWAYS had a certain…err, intensity about her. She didn't mean any harm. But…that's not the kind of favor I needed."

Riku rolled his eyes as he put his legs over his bed. "Well, what is it then?"

"I need you to tell my mom and pretend that I am staying at your house for the next couple of days. Pretend we have…some project or something coming up that we have to do with an upperclassman."

Riku had a puzzled look on his face. "Er, alright…but, where are YOU going to be during this time?" he wondered aloud.

Sora sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked softly.

"Depends on the secret," Riku began.

"I'm SERIOUS!" Sora snapped.

"Geeze, chill man. I was kidding. What is it?"

Sora took another breath of air. "Well…" he started to say, "Right after we got back, Kairi and me kind of…" Sora began to mumble after this, "Shared a papou together…"

"I didn't hear you man, what was that?"

Sora was still muttering. "We…shared a papou together…"

"What? Seriously, speak UP!"

"WE SHARED A PAPOU FRUIT TOGETHER IN THE SECRET PLACE RIGHT AFTER ME AND YOU GOT BACK FROM DEFEATING XEMNAS!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

He heard the phone being dropped to the ground on the other line.

Moments later, after Riku regained himself, he picked up the phone only to yell into it "YOU DID _WHAT _TOGETHER!"

"Hey, it was _her _idea." Sora stated.

"I still can't…believe…you…actually…"

"And if I recall correctly, Riku, a year ago _YOU _wanted to do the same thing with her!"

"That was before I knew about…the papou's effect." Riku replied. An idea came to him. "Hey wait a second…" he began, "I haven't seen you and Kairi suffer any consequences…"

His mouth dropped in disgust.

"OH GOD SORA!" he shouted. "YOU AND HER DIDN'T…"

"ERR OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Sora shouted back. "The only reason you haven't seen any effects is because you haven't seen us apart." He explained. "Trust me, if you saw us separately, you'd see how much pain this stupid papou causes."

Riku sighed. "Not the greatest situation to be caught up in man." He said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Sora snapped angrily. He took a breath. "Sorry Riku, it's just that this pain is making me a bit irritable." Sora apologized.

"So…what are you going to do about it?"

"Well Kairi and I are heading off to Fortune Islands to find the Appuo fruit to take away the Papou's affect on us." Sora stated.

"You are aware that the Hibachi jungle is pretty dangerous, right Sora?" Riku said warningly.

"I know." Sora began. "But there's no other way to do this…unless you feel like being the best man in a few months," he continued.

"I think I'll pass on that last offer." Riku responded. It was a few seconds before he spoke again. "Don't worry about it though. I'll cover for you. Just be careful." Riku stated. "Bring your keyblade just in case."

"What good will the keyblade do if they are not heartless?"

"You can still bonk them on the head," Riku said with a wry grin.

Sora chuckled a bit. "Thanks Riku, I appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Grinning, Sora replied, "Alright man, I'll see you in a few."

"You two behave yourselves." Riku then ended the conversation, laughing.

Sora rolled his eyes as he hung up.

* * *

Kairi yawned as she stretched her arms outwards; her usual routine of getting up. She slowly blinked her eyes open to awake to some very unusual surroundings. Kairi suddenly remembered that she had spent the night in the Secret Place. Gradually, she sat up and tried to wake herself. She heard a small chuckle and turned to see that it belonged to Sora, who was sitting on a rock.

"G'morning sleepy head."

Kairi yawned. "You're actually up before me? That's a first." She stated.

Sora grinned and tossed her a fruit. "I got you some breakfast." He said.

She examined the fruit before casting him a strange look. "Are you sure _this _one won't cause us even more pain?" Kairi asked half jokingly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that…" Sora started off saying, smiling all the while. He walked over to her and looked at the fruit in her hands. "I think I've seen this fruit before and I'm afraid it _does _cause pain. My bad Kairi," He said to her with complete sarcasm.

Luckily, Kairi was no simpleton and caught on. She grinned and responded with the same tone of sarcasm, "Oh dear. What are we going to do now?"

Sora's face could hardly contain his smile. "Well according to my research, the receiver of the fruit must kiss the giver in order to make the pain go away." He replied his grin getting bigger all the while.

Kairi grinned back. "Well since it _is _the only way…"

She lifted her head up so her lips could reach his own. The two exchanged tiny kisses for a bit, laughing in between each one.

Once pulled apart, Sora stated, "I think you'll be alright now."

"Yeah, I think so too."

He extended his hand to her. "We should get going, the ship's about to take off."

Kairi received his grasp. "Lead on." She said.

He smiled as Kairi and he walked out of the Secret Place together and headed towards the harbor.

* * *

Short, I know. I'm sorry for that but I hope this is enough to hold you over for a tiny bit. I WILL really try to update faster but like I've said before school takes up all of my free time so I know most of you know what that's like. I promise after the next chapter I'll get back to some more Roxas/Naminé stuff.

**Next Chapter: **Sora and Kairi's journey to Fortune Islands begins.

Thanks to my reviewers!

(Oh and since about half of you decided to change your pennames, I'm keeping them as they are b/c I can't keep up with all the change.)

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, x0julia0x, Roxas33, Randomness girl, Shin Kerron, Ron, nattty1991, Kintora, Angel, Mistress Spyzeh, Dakin, Koi hikari, happyu, Miyori, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, Chance, crazycutie2, Regrem Erutaerc, Churro, shianoka, Jak4, kingdomhearts222, Kazemaru-kun GTA Guy Numina-Namine, ShiningAsta, koiree, Hippielover459, Dove the Lionheart, portaltomymind, Destinies Entwined, SK, KeybladeMasterRoxas, Daifuku Obsessed, Natsyourlord, Sayumi-chan, hikari-aozora, Story Weaver1.


	10. Feeling

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:**

Alright, I know. Not as fast as promised, but I'm trying! I want to thank all of you who are being patient. A lot has happened these past few months. My mother had brain surgery in August so my household is currently still dealing with that. I have also had to deal with the death of a family friend who died very young due to cancer. I am also suffering from severe writers block. One reviewer of mine claimed the writer's block was merely a "cop out", and that I should map out my story before posting. But I would like to argue that writer's block IS a real thing, and it's something that I experience even in the midst of well thought out story. For this particular story, I have all of the ideas of what I want to happen and when, but the matter of connecting them is where I get stuck. I'm sorry if this bothers this reviewer or anyone else for that matter. I don't make these stories my life. I never will. My family and my education come first. My schedule is letting up a tad but it probably won't be cleared until my mom gets a little better and school settles in a little more.

Oh and a little announcement!

**NEW STORY: **I have a new story up called "Rancoeur du Coeur" and I would just absolutely love it if you guys would check that out. It has the same couples but it's a lot more angst and mature themes. Tell your fellow fan buddies, it's going to be a wild ride of a tale ;). Thanks friends!

Don't worry; this surprisingly won't interfere with OWG updates because usually when I have a few stories up I feel inspired to get both updates up quicker. (Don't ask how or why but it does lol)

And lastly, I lied to you about this chapter. It's going to be mainly a Naminé/Roxas instead of a Sora/Kairi but there will be a few SK moments in here.

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feeling**

Roxas had woken up not feeling any better than he did the previous night. His heart was still torn from the argument he had with Naminé. Today, Roxas was determined to mend the wounds that he had caused. He had his job to take care of first, though.

After changing, Roxas proceeded towards the lobby to receive his instructions from Harxis on where to venture to this morning for work. He was hoping Naminé was already down there doing her own job.

Alas, she wasn't.

The disappointment on Roxas' face didn't go unnoticed by Harxis, who had just arrived in the lobby herself.

"Why the long face, kid?" she asked with sincerity.

Roxas shot her a sad smile. "It's nothing worth discussing." He assured her.

"Then how come you look as if you're dying to talk?" Harxis questioned, unconvinced of Roxas' answer.

He sighed. "It's a long story but the jist of it is, last night Naminé and I had an argument that turned pretty ugly and now…" Roxas let out yet another sigh, "I have no idea where it's going to take us."

Harxis had a sympathetic look on her face. "Rox, if you don't want to work today then I undest-"

"No." Roxas cut her off quickly. "Trust me, working would be the best thing for me right now." He told Harxis.

She abided by his decision and proceeded to give him the day's instructions.

"Alright then. Well today I need some deliveries brought to the east side of town, which is the entertainment district. My place isn't as well known down there as it is over here so I basically want you to bring these pamphlets down there to the specified places. I've talked to the owners in advanced and they'll take care is distributing them to customers. Think you've got it?" Harxis asked after her lengthy directions.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I got it." He then continued to finish getting his skateboarding gear and the packages of pamphlets all set to go. "See you in a bit." Roxas said to Harxis as he departed the complex. Harxis sighed as she saw him go feeling the way he did.

"Is he gone, Harxis?"

Naminé appeared out of the corner after she heard the door shut behind Roxas. Harxis nodded.

"I still don't see why you two are trying to avoid each other. If anything you two should be apologizing to one another." She said voicing her opinion on the matter.

Naminé didn't dare look at the older woman. "I know Harxis, but…" she bit her lip, "I just can't face him right now." Naminé explained. "I need some time to think." She said heading up the stairs.

Harxis was about to go after her but decided not to. She frowned. "_I wish it wasn't like this for the two of them_"

* * *

Roxas delivered the pamphlets as slowly as possible. As much as he wanted to talk to Naminé about their situation, Roxas felt that it would be too much for the both of them at the moment.

He arrived at one interesting location in particular; a coffee shop that doubled as a karaoke bar. From what he understood, it was a very popular place. Roxas walked in casually, just like the other places, but this site had a familiar face working there…

"Hey Roxas!"

Roxas turned his head over to the voice belonging to Lexsiphe. He formed a small grin. "Hey Lexsiphe, what are you doing all the way over here?" he asked.

Lexsiphe pointed to her nametag. "I work in the coffee area." She stated with a smile.

"That actually works out nicely for me," Roxas began, handing her the small box, "Now I don't have to hunt down employees to deliver these things."

"From Harxis, right?" Lexsiphe questioned.

"Yeah, you know her?"

Lexsiphe smiled. "I used to stay there before I got my own place." She told him. "So did the owner. I met him there actually and that's how I got the job down here. When Harxis needs to advertise we gladly spread the word." She explained.

Roxas had a small smile on his face. "She's been really sweet to me and Naminé." He said.

"Oh, where is Naminé now?"

Roxas' face soon changed to a more dismal expression.

Lexsiphe set the box down on a counter. "…was it something I've said?" she asked. Roxas shook his head.

"It's no big deal." He assured her.

"I want to help if I can." Lexsiphe stated.

Roxas let out an amused sigh. "You guys were my last stop, so I have the time to chat but I'd hate to interfere with your work." He elucidated.

"HEY BRAXTON, I'M TAKING MY BREAK NOW!"

Lexsiphe turned around to face the blonde again and chuckled. "I've got time." She said with a grin. "Sit down over there and I'll get you a mocha latté." Lexsiphe stated as she went to make the drink.

Roxas had a wry smile upon his face as he sat down. If he couldn't talk to Naminé about the situation, it was nice having someone else discuss the matter with.

* * *

Naminé was lying on her bed in her room. Mondays she didn't work and yet somehow it was something she wanted to do very badly. If she had work to think about then Naminé concluded that she wouldn't be thinking about _him._

She groaned as she turned over on her side. "Why is this whole thing making me crazy?" she wondered aloud. "After all, I thought we came to the conclusion that we couldn't _feel_." Naminé snapped bitterly.

But she did feel.

She felt awful and her heart kept twisting on the inside. Roxas could not escape her mind. He consumed her thoughts and it was driving Naminé insane. She sighed.

"I know I care for him," she started to say, "But just mere concern alone doesn't make you feel this way…" Naminé stated. "It's something more." She whispered.

She was smart enough to know that fifteen was much too young to be in love, but at the same time Naminé couldn't seem to find any other explanation to her feelings.

Naminé clutched her pillow as her eyes started to glisten.

"I hate this…" she whispered

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this…"

Kairi leaned over the boat's edge, green in the face. Sora put his hand on her shoulder while giving her a sympathetic look.

"Getting a little sea sick?"

Kairi nodded, quite unenthusiastically.

"You should probably go below then," Sora suggested. Kairi motioned her head up and down, agreeing with the idea. "Do you want me to go with you?" Sora questioned.

"No that's ok; I'll feel better in a bit." She assured him as she started to go below.

Kairi found herself a little cabin that was big enough for her to lie down on. Her sea sickness was getting a tad bit better, but by not allowing Sora to come, the pain in her heart was returning.

"Argh, that was dumb." She muttered. Kairi let out a small chuckle though, despite the pain. "But come to think of it, I don't think this cabin could hold the both of us." She said. Kairi closed her eyes and attempted to rest her pain away.

Naminé felt a stir in her soul as she realized she was slowly fading away from her body.

"What the-?"

Before Naminé could finish, she was whisked away into a tiny cabin, where a very familiar red head was resting. Her eyes widen. "…Kairi?"

At the mentioning of her name, Kairi fluttered her eyes open to see the holographic state of her counterpart. She shot up immediately. "Naminé?" she gasped. "What…how…what are you doing here?!" she asked.

Naminé was as stunned as Kairi. "I honestly have no idea."

Kairi's lips formed a smile. "Well however the cause, I'm glad to see you."

"Me too," Naminé said. "Roxas explained to me that he had a similar meeting with Sora much like this." She continued.

"That's what I've come to understand from Sora." Kairi responded.

Naminé bit her lip. "How are you doing?" she wondered, "I mean, with the pain and all…"

"With Sora I'm fine but," Kairi shot Naminé a smile, "Ah well, I just try to deal. In fact, I'm dealing with it now." She stated.

"I'm sorry you guys have to experience it."

"I'm even more sorry the distress it's causing you and Roxas." Kairi said. Her eyes grew concerned. "Was I keeping you away from him just now?" she asked. "I was feeling ill so I left Sora to come down here." Kairi explained.

Naminé looked at her sadly. "No," she began, "You weren't." Naminé sighed, "Even if you were, it would probably be for the best."

"Why's that?" Kairi asked with unease.

"We've…had a bit of a rough time these past few days but particularly last night." Naminé explicated. She frowned. "It's my fault really, I grew angry with him and kind of provoked the argument." She confessed. "I got mad at him because he was wondering if some of the feelings he has for me were caused by you and Sora." Naminé said.

Kairi's face became filled with wonder. "…So he thinks the only reason he cares for you is because…Sora cares for me?"

"Bingo,"

Kairi frowned. "Oh Naminé, I'm sorry." She said. Naminé shrugged.

"Not your fault." She told her.

"But still," Kairi began, "I feel bad." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Naminé stated. "He was right anyways; Nobodies can't feel a thing." She said with a little crack in her voice.

"Bull,"

Naminé looked up into Kairi's eyes with blinking astonishment.

"You're feeling right now aren't you?" Kairi asked. "Sad, you're sad right now. But I'm not…so clearly I'm not having anything to do with you being sad at this moment." She said. Kairi smiled. "Naminé, I'm not in control of your feelings. YOU can feel. And you can feel by yourself, without my influence."

"But everything I've learned about nobodies clearly indicates that we can't-"

"Forget everything you've learned!" Kairi exclaimed. "Forget your knowledge and go with what's inside of you." She stated.

Naminé felt a single tear suddenly go down her cheek. She whimpered slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "What you've just said was what I wanted to hear from Roxas last night." Naminé confessed. Kairi had a empathetic look on her visage.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Naminé wiped her tear away. "I know I do. I wouldn't be so torn up about the whole thing if I didn't."

Kairi smiled. "Did you let him know that?"

"I-I did but," she paused for a moment, "After last night I think I need to let him know again."

"Then go for it…"

Naminé beamed at the red head. "You know, I had to be a nobody but…I'm so grateful that I am yours."

Kairi smiled back but her eyes suddenly grew large. "Naminé…I think you're heading back…" she stated as she saw Naminé begin to fade.

Naminé observed herself. "I guess I am," she said.

"Don't worry about this Naminé, Sora and I know of a cure and we're on our way to find it!" Kairi exclaimed.

Naminé gave a grateful nod and said, "Thank you…" before she finally disappeared.

Kairi was pensive for a moment. She smiled when she came to a certain thought. "It's worth the sea sickness…" she said getting up and heading back up to Sora.

* * *

Lexsiphe leaned back in her lounge chair as Roxas was wrapping up the tale of his predicament. "Good gosh," she exclaimed. "You two have really been up and down these past few days," Lexsiphe stated.

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, we have." He muttered sadly.

Lexsiphe shot him a sympathetic look. "It'll all work out." She assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas wondered.

Lexsiphe leaned in towards Roxas. "I can tell you guys really care for each other. And believe me, I know it's not because of your counterparts." She said. "Maybe other nobodies believe we can't feel emotions. I think it's all bogus." Lexsiphe continued. "I mean, we're here now, talking and feeling together. You're feeling miserable, and I'm feeling compassionate. I highly doubt that this is caused by our counterparts."

Roxas eyed her seriously.

"You like Naminé, because you like Naminé. Not because this Sora likes Kairi, but because YOU have your own feelings." Lexsiphe informed. "I mean, every living and breathing thing has to feel, right? Existing is one thing, but living…is a whole other thing." She said with great feeling.

He smiled at her. "You've made a good point." He stated.

"I know it might be a little hard but…go and see her. She'll like that, believe me." Lexsiphe advised.

Roxas had a wry grin appear on his face. "I think I will," he said. Roxas got up and gave Lexsiphe a quick peck on the cheek. "You've really helped me today Lex…thank you."

Lexsiphe blushed a bit. "Aw, heh it was no problem." She chuckled and then came to a short pause. "Naminé's a lucky girl to have someone like you care about her so much." She whispered.

"Lexsiphe, you've been on break for over 40 minutes!" the voice of her boss echoed the vicinity.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON BRAXTON I'M GOING BACK TO WORK NOW!" Lexsiphe yelled back. She gave a sheepish grin towards Roxas. "Well, duty calls." She said. "I'll see you guys later this week at the game."

Roxas' eyes grew wide. "Oh man I totally forgot about that…"

Lexsiphe smiled. "Eh don't worry. You guys can get in a few more practices and you should both do great." She stated. A smirk appeared on Lexsiphe's face. "Oh and by the way, the Zacx guy from your story is the captain of the team you guys are facing."

The sheer thought brought Roxas great delight.

"LEXSIPHE!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Lexsiphe groaned. "Catch you later Roxas!" she chimed as she headed in the back of the building.

Roxas gave her a nod goodbye. He then proceeded to exit the shop and headed in the direction of the Boarding House.

* * *

"Is she here?"

Harxis peaked her eyes out from over her book to see a exasperated Roxas eagerly leaning over the edge of the desk in the lobby. She perked an eyebrow up. "Just how fast did you rush back here?"

"Erm, I am not exactly sure."

Harxis shook her head. "Forget it then. I had a feeling you'd ask me that question sometime today." She said with a smile. "She's in her room. It should be unlocked but even if it isn't I have a feeling she's wanting to see you too."

"You think?"

Harxis grinned, remember how earlier Naminé came rushing down to tell her that she wanted to see Roxas when he came back. "Call it a sixth sense," she said.

Roxas smiled as he rushed up the stairs. "Thanks Harxis!" he yelled back.

The woman nodded and went back to her book, with a great smile overcoming her face.

* * *

Naminé was at her vanity getting ready for bed. She was a bit disappointed that Roxas was not yet back. "Maybe Sora and Kairi are still apart…" she reasoned.

All of a sudden, Naminé heard her door open and in the mirror's reflection, she saw Roxas standing there in her room.

"You were right," she heard him say before even turning around.

He had a wry smile appear on his face. "It's not because of them." Roxas said softly.

Naminé slowly got up and faced him. "You think so?" she asked, almost with some amusement in her voice.

Roxas got closer to her. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel that?" he asked.

"It's a heartbeat…"

He leaned in close to her ear. "Does that answer your question?"

Part of her understood him, but the other wanted more confirmation that that.

"We have hearts…we have feelings." Roxas went on. "I don't care what we were made to believe." He said. "I feel too many things around you to believe that lie." Roxas whispered starting to hold her closely.

"…what are you feeling now, Roxas?" Naminé whispered, slightly trembling in excitement and anxiety.

"This," He answered kissing her forehead. "And this…" he continued kissing her cheek. Roxas' face was not even centimeters away from her own face. He looked at her deeply with great sincerity in his eyes. "But most of all," he whispered. "This…" Roxas finished kissing her lips.

Naminé returned the kiss with no objections whatsoever.

They're kissing somehow made their way to Naminé's bed and a little while later, and a few swollen lips after; they ceased and just looked at the other for a great while.

A few tears formed in the back corners of her eyes.

"Do you think…" she began in a whisper, "It's possible at our age to feel something as strong as love?"

Roxas stared into her baby blue eyes. "Anything's possible Nam," he said softly. He paused for a moment. "What are you feeling now?" Roxas asked repeating her question.

She got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "This…" she said closing her eyes.

Roxas smiled as Naminé slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. "_I guess I'm sleeping here tonight…" _he mused.

Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to make love to be in love. The two were far closer to love as they were like that than if they were doing anything else at the moment.

Roxas closed his eyes himself and started to drift away.

What was he feeling now? Pure happiness at its highest form.

* * *

I thought this was a nice chapter, letting things flow and develop. Actually, it was one of my favorite chapters, just because of the ending and the conversations between all of the characters ;). Next chapter should be a lot more active paced.

**(AGAIN) NEW STORY: **Once again,I have a new story up called "Rancoeur du Coeur" and I would just absolutely love it if you guys would check that out. It has the same couples but it's a lot more angst and mature themes. Thanks friends!

**Next Chapter: **Roxas and Naminé finally get their chance in the arena…against Zacx's team :D.

Thanks to my reviewers!

(Oh and since about half of you decided to change your pennames, I'm keeping them as they are b/c I can't keep up with all the change.)

Chibi Vixen, Lilac Phoenix, Kobe-Mac, tutorwifelove, naru-chan, jennyz, Lorraine C, Malcolm Yuy, Lady Mirror, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, angelady, whiterose55, mae mae-chan, steph torres, shiner980, Shadow Rave, yamilover32, Kitzune, Xinoria, Shockz, Ai Kichiko, destinyslight101, Roxas The Nobody, Isa, KH2 fan, JadeWolf, elmo-x-takumi, Masigla, Kiome-Yasha, onototellingoyou, Malcy, x0julia0x, Roxas33, Randomness girl, Shin Kerron, Ron, nattty1991, Kintora, Angel, Mistress Spyzeh, Dakin, Koi hikari, happyu, Miyori, Chibirebel and ldybookiie, Chance, crazycutie2, Regrem Erutaerc, Churro, shianoka, Jak4, kingdomhearts222, Kazemaru-kun GTA Guy Numina-Namine, ShiningAsta, koiree, Hippielover459, Dove the Lionheart, portaltomymind, Destinies Entwined, SK, KeybladeMasterRoxas, Daifuku Obsessed, Natsyourlord, Sayumi-chan, hikari-aozora, Story Weaver1. dancergirlabby5191996, and anyone else I forgot to mention who's reviewed this story :D


	11. When Every Wrong Makes a Right

Once We're Gone

**Disclaimers: **I own this plot and certain characters.

**Authors Note:**

Well…this is an interesting case! I have actually updated haha!

If you guys are looking for an interesting explanation, I was attacked by a stray moose in the area and I have been in a coma ever since. I have finally awoken last week and now I am writing again!

…but if you really want the not so interesting truth, I honestly have been so caught up in personal affairs I have totally not even realized how much time has gone by.

**On a more personal note**, my mother passed away during my time off from this story and that has been extremely hard for me to deal with. You could say a bit of my inspiration has died with her. I loved her a lot and I know I will see her again someday, but it's still a tough thing in my life. So, not to use her death as an excuse, though hopefully you guys understand why exactly updating has been a bit difficult.

I apologize to all of you each chapter so I know the sincerity of it might be diminishing, but do know that I appreciate all of you guys and without all of my readers, this story would be nothing! If I could give each and every one of you a medal for patience, know that I would!

I've decided I'm not going to make any updating promises, because knowing me; I will fail to keep them. I know it seems disappointing, but at least I won't let this drop to a permanent hiatus status! If I happen to be up late, (which is rare) and I have nothing to do and I'm feeling inspired, THAT will be when I will add another chapter!

If any of you are still reading this, I thank you very much for your support!

So if you have still waited nearly four years later for some updates, I applaud your efforts and again apologize for the dreadful writing that is shown in this story. I chuckle at the fact I was merely fifteen when starting this. Hopefully, I will get to revamp the whole thing but for now I'm pretty sure ya'll just want some closure!

**QUICK SUMMARY:** What happens to nobodies once they've become whole again? And what effect does that have on the beings that they are merged with? SK RN

* * *

**Chapter 11: When Every Wrong Makes a Right**

"Hey! Watch where you're tossing that thing!"

Roxas rubbed the bump on his head in pain. It had been a couple days since he and Naminé made up, and the two quickly headed back to Blitzball practicing. The big game was coming up the next day and the Blue team really needed all the extra practice they could get.

Naminé let out a small, apologetic grin. "Sorry Roxas," she stated.

He rolled his eyes and tossed the ball back. "Let's just make sure that it doesn't happen tomorrow, okay?" Roxas warned her.

"Deal," Naminé answered with a grin.

"Can we get back to practicing guys?" Dutixs posed his question with some annoyance in his voice. This next game would be a big one, especially considering it was against their biggest rivals.

"Don't get so worked up 'bout it brudda," Kawkax said putting his hand on one of Dutixs' shoulders.

"Kind of hard not to," Dutixs responded. He sighed and shook his head. "Zacx' team has won the past three years in a row…how are we going to beat that?"

"With us!" Roxas cheerfully stated as he pulled Naminé into a close hold. The two newcomers to the game beamed brightly, prompting Dutixs to give off a small laugh.

"Heh, perhaps…" he started off warily. The dusty haired man cleared his throat, asserting his serious tone once more. "It's going to take more than just luck to beat them," Dutixs continued picking up the blitzball, "c'mon; let's go a couple more rounds before we practice our underwater techniques!"

"Well then, we're ready when you are!" Naminé chimed.

Of course, just as she said that, Dutixs hurled the ball at Naminé who promptly ducked at the last minute.

"Dutixs!"

"Hey, you said 'ready when you are'!"

* * *

After practice, just as the sun began to set over the hills, Roxas and Naminé walked hand in hand down the dimly lit path that took them through the city center. Kairi's counterpart snuggled in closely to her newly appointed boyfriend. A contented sigh escaped her lips as Roxas breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You smell nice, Nam," he murmured affectionately.

The comment made the girl blush. "You're sweet," she stated squeezing his arm. "I look and smell terrible after that workout!"

"Not at all," the blue eyed man said sincerely.

"Hmm, you definitely are a charmer, Roxas…"

"I try,"

Naminé gave him an Eskimo kiss. "You succeed," she whispered.

Roxas knew that what he was experiencing inside of him went past all feelings or emotions. They were just moments…precious, precious moments wrapped up neatly in the shape of a heart that was embedded beneath his chest. Roxas didn't know if there was truly such a word, or an explanation for what was going on, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Ever since he and Naminé made up, the blonde was in a state of constant bliss. A state, he hoped, he'd never have to relinquish for any reason.

"Naminé," Roxas breathed with admiration.

"Yes Roxas?"

"I-" the Keyblade Wielder stopped in his tracks as a faint reddish color stained his cheeks. "I-I'd like to take you out on a date," he managed to get out.

Naminé beamed at the boy's sincerity. "Roxas," she started off, "that isn't necessary…"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I want to!" the boy insisted with a cheeky smile. He squeezed her tiny hands. "Think of it as a makeup present," he suggested with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The girl in white smiled back at him. "Roxas, we have a game tomorrow…" she answered trying to be responsible.

"I promise I'll get you home by a decent hour!" Roxas exclaimed as if he was talking to her father or something of the sort.

Naminé giggled contently. "Oh you," she said playfully tapping his shoulder, "alright you win. But what could we even do right now? Sunset's almost over."

"Leave that to me," Roxas replied with a wink. He then eagerly took her hand and whisked the two away down an area Naminé wasn't familiar with.

"Whoa, Roxas!" the pretty blonde shouted as they weaved in and out of the crowd of people on the streets.

"Oh c'mon Naminé, you said we need to hurry!"

"Yes, but I didn't mean so literally!"

The two laughed as they continued to dart away under Roxas' lead. He brought Naminé up the giant hill that overlooked most of the city beneath them. Heaving, Naminé had to halt for a moment.

"Wait a minute," she pleaded with heavy breaths, "after today's work out I need a second to catch up with my lungs!"

Roxas, also panting, agreed. "Sorry Nam," he said with a grin, "guess I got carried away," the blonde added rubbing her shoulder.

Perking up an eyebrow, Naminé gave Roxas a quizzical look. "So where exactly are you even taking me on this 'date' Roxas?" she wondered, noticing they were leaving most of the populated area.

"You'll see," Roxas murmured bending down. Still giving off a puzzled expression, Naminé questioned her boyfriend once more.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Here, get on!"

"Huh?"

Roxas turned and gave off a flashy smile. "You said you were tired, so hop on my back!" he said motioning for Naminé to climb on him.

Naminé paused for a moment before unleashing a hearty chuckle. "You, you want to give me a piggy back ride?" she asked between giggles.

"Of course!" Roxas stated. "It's my duty to make sure the fair maiden doesn't swoon during our journey upwards," he remarked in a polite fashion.

"You silly goose," Naminé murmured kissing his cheek. She situated herself on his backside, hanging on to his neck tightly. "High, ho silver!" she shouted in a teasing fashion.

"As you wish," the blue eyed nobody replied taking off. The take off startled Naminé, but Roxas made sure to clutch the girl as firmly as he could. He enjoyed the feeling of Naminé clinging on to him like she was doing. Her head was nested in his neck, not daring to look up for fear of falling off. "You alright back there?" Roxas joked. Naminé kicked him slightly. Another laugh came out of the boy's mouth. "Almost there," he promised as he brought the two of them to the tip of the hill. Up there, a small shack was emitting a faint light that flickered and buzzed every few seconds. Roxas let the frightened Naminé down holding her close. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Another soft kick from Naminé answered that for him. She took a few steps. "Where are we?" the blonde questioned as she noticed they were the only people at this particular location.

Roxas snaked his arm around her waist and walked her forward. "I wanted you to see something," he said softly, "but first," he brought Naminé over to the little shack as Roxas pulled out some munny and approached the counter.

"Two sea salt ice creams please!"

Naminé's beautiful cerulean eyes lit up as Roxas was handed two delicious looking treats. He handed her one of them with a smile. "Wait until you try this…you'll never want to eat anything else again," he chimed happily.

The girl gladly took the ice cream and analyzed it before taking a small bite. The second she did, Naminé found herself taking another bite, and then another. "Mmm!" the blonde exclaimed. "Roxas," she began, "this…this is heavenly!"

"Hah, I'm glad you like it," Roxas murmured as he took her free hand and guided her a little further up the hill. Up on top, there was a bench that overlooked the entire city and sea below time. Naminé marveled at the sight.

"Roxas," she breathed, "it's beautiful…"

Her eyes twinkled as Roxas gently caressed her cheek. "A beautiful view for a beautiful girl," he whispered with the utmost care. Naminé affectionately gazed at the boy for a few moments, until she was distracted by the ice cream melting on her hand.

"Yuck!" she laughed flicking the drops from her hand.

"Here, we should probably sit down and finish these before they disappear," Roxas chuckled leading the two of them to the little bench. As they ate their ice cream, Naminé leaned in close to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulders. The blonde man returned the sentimental gesture and placed his arm around the petite girl next to him.

The two of them were silent as they looked out into the horizon, taking note of the stars slowly entering the sky. Roxas slightly nudged Naminé as she started to close her eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me just yet, Nam," he teased.

"Oh…" she yawned accordingly, "I'm sorry Roxas…guess I was a lot more tired than I thought."

"It's okay," he nudged her once more. Roxas nuzzled his nose into her blonde locks. "Are you…happy Naminé?" the Nobody wondered.

Naminé looked up at him with a shiny grin. "Of course I am Roxas," she whispered curling up even closer to him. She grasped his hand where ice cream had been minutes before. "This is all I've ever wanted," she confessed closing her eyes again.

"And what would that be?"

"Being here with you like this," Naminé murmured, "_feeling _like this."

A warmth permeated Roxas' inner core and he knew that it had to be the closest thing to a heart that he possessed. It was humming and stirring emotions inside a man who should have been rendered emotionless.

"Hmm, it's funny…that's all I ever wanted too,"

The girl beamed at the comment and leaned in to lightly peck Roxas' lips. The two grinned at each other like silly children but they didn't care one bit. If being happy meant seeming like a child, then they both had no desire to grow up whatsoever.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats! The game will begin shortly!"

The arena was jam-packed with eager lovers of blitzball waiting to tune in to what was sure to be an exciting match. Naminé's breathing increased erratically as she changed in the locker room. Lexsiphe had gone in with her to give her some last minute pep talk.

"So basically all you have to do is remember to just control your breathing and you should be fine!" the brown haired girl chimed. Naminé wasn't listening though as she peered out from the curtain to look at the massive audience.

"There are _so _many people here," she muttered with a gulp.

Lexsiphe kindly touched Naminé on the shoulder. "Don't be nervous," she said with a smile. The blonde returned the touch.

"Thanks for being so supportive, Lexsiphe," she murmured. Naminé also became aware that the girl had spoken with Roxas prior to their making up and knew that she was more indebted to Lexsiphe than ever.

"Oh Naminé," the green eyed girl returned, "honestly it's no problem!"

Naminé showed off her pearly whites, which were even more accentuated since she was dressed in a dark blue wet suit. The blonde had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail so that when she went under water it wouldn't be all in her face.

"Hey, you all set?"

The two girls looked to see Dutixs peeking his head in the locker room wearing the same wetsuit as Naminé. With an encouraging nod from Lexsiphe, the blonde took a deep breath. "Yeah, ready to go…" Naminé answered the team captain. Dutixs grinned and motioned for her to follow him out into the main area of the arena.

"Good luck!" Lexsiphe shouted as she went off ahead to take her seat.

Following the blonde, Naminé walked out to hear thousands of cheers from the spectators in the arena. Her mouth dropped at the sheer amount of excitement that was going on. Blitzball certainly was far more popular than she had originally guessed. Dutixs led her to where the rest of the blue team was waiting.

"Wow Nam," Roxas breathed looking at how the tight wetsuit accentuated Naminé's tiny frame. "You look great," he murmured causing the girl to blush.

Dutixs rolled his eyes. "Alright you two, save the mushy stuff for afterwards," he stated with a wave of his hand.

Kawkax laughed. "Aw, don't be sour brudda just 'cuz you don't have a girl," he snickered prompting the rest of his teammates to laugh along with him.

Turning a light shade of red, the team captain cleared his throat. "Anyways," he started off sending an annoyed glance Kawkax's way, "the green team has kicked our asses for the past three years but I know that we have been working _far _too hard to have to face disappointment again. Just do your best and remember to have fun…that's what this game is all about!" Dutixs exclaimed. He placed his hand in the middle of the group and the others followed suit. "Blue team on three!" he shouted.

"One…two…three!"

"BLUE TEAM!"

"Players, take your positions," the announcer said over the loudspeakers.

Dutixs turned towards Roxas and Naminé. "Since you guys are our extras, if any of us are fouled or injured you'll take over for us," he explained to the two new players.

"Ah, you mean I may not get the pleasure of pulverizing that spiky headed freak?"

All three turned their heads and glared at the laughing form of Zacx. He was dressed up in deep green suit with his arms folded and his other teammates snickering behind him. Roxas unleashed a small growl. "Like you even could anyways," he snapped at the ebony haired man.

Zacx merely chuckled at the comment. "Oh please, you've been playing blitzball for what? All about a week or two? I've been doing this professionally for over seven years kid," he answered condescendingly. Naminé pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"I'll bet you he could easily take you regardless of his lack of experience," she stated with a touch of anger in her tone.

The blue eyed man smirked at Naminé's comment. "Hey Nam," he began affectionately, "you look extra bangable in that suit…tell me Rox, how is the little slut in bed? I'm sure she's a spitfire."

"Take that back!" Roxas screamed attempting to tear the man's head off. Dutixs and Kawkax had to hold him back from doing something drastic.

"Whoa, simmer down there buddy!" Zacx stated with a wicked grin. "We wouldn't want you to get disqualified before the game has even started, now do we?

Naminé calmly placed her hand over Roxas' own. He knew it was her way of saying to not worry about this loser. The blonde scoffed as he was released from the grip of his teammates. "You're right Zacx," he began, "I'd much rather embarrass you in front of thousands of fans."

Zacx snorted. "Yeah, we'll see about that," he muttered turning around, his lackeys following his every step.

"Players, last call, take your positions!"

The rest of the blue team made their way over the arena entrance and Naminé and Roxas took their places on the sides. They watched with much anticipation the players take their places inside the water filled orb. Zacx and Dutixs were directly facing each other in the middle. The former glared as the ebony haired man sent him a menacing look. After nodding at both players, there referee signified they were about to begin.

"Alright folks, you've asked for it and now you are about to see one heck of a match today!" the announcer shouted from the speakers.

The crowd cheered once more as the countdown started, leaving them eager to see how the game would play out.

"Three…two…one BEGIN!"

The ball was tossed and almost immediately Zacx lunged forward for it and swam away from Dutixs grip. Swiftly dodging Kawkax, Zacx hurled the ball into the goal for an instantaneous point.

"And there you have it folks! The green team is the first to score!"

"Oh no!" Naminé gasped at the outcome of the play.

Roxas smiled to himself watching Naminé's acute interest in the game. Her eyes were wide and doe like. He tapped her lightly. "Don't worry Nam, there's still plenty of time left," he said kindly. Naminé let out a tiny grin at Roxas' comment. She knew he was right.

Unfortunately, the time that _was _left was spent as a fierce back and forth fight between the two teams. Every time the blue team scored the green followed almost immediately behind them. It was four to four when there was a minute left in the first round.

Zacx knew he had to improve the standings somehow. With his next play, he darted towards the goal as a member of the blue team tugged on his leg. Zacx shoved off the player giving him a swift kick in the gut.

"That's a foul!" Naminé heard Lexsiphe yell from the audience behind her. The referee made no such indication of a foul and continued to let Zacx move while the injured player darted towards the exit.

"_One down," _Zacx thought as he steadied himself directly in front of the blue team's goalie, "_and soon to be two!"_

With that, he lunged forward as put all of his force in the throw causing the blitzball to be unavoidably shoved into the goalie's stomach.

"And another goal by the green team!"

"What? That was totally another foul!" Roxas shouted as the announcer started counting down. He was starting to think the match was almost fixed.

"Three, two…one AND THAT'S THE FIRST HALF!"

Naminé and Roxas groaned in disgust as the water started to drain. They went over to check on their two teammates along with Dutixs and Kawkax. "I dun think they're gonna be able to play mon," Kawkax stated to the team leader. Dutixs grimaced.

"Nam, Rox…I think we're gonna need you after all," he started to the couple. Naminé's eyes lit up at the statement.

"Really? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" she could hardly breathe.

"Roxas, go to defense and Naminé you be the goalie, think you can handle it?"

"You betcha," Roxas answered, thumbs up. He pressed his fingers against Naminé's spine. "You ready?" he whispered in an awfully sweet way.

The girl returned a happy glance at her boyfriend. "You betcha," she repeated back. She noticed Dutixs looking distressed. "Don't worry about it Dutixs, we're still neck and neck!" Naminé said encouragingly.

Dutixs sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…nothing we can do about it but try our best," he replied.

"Alright then, hands in!" Kawkax exclaimed putting his hand out in the middle.

"BLUE TEAM!" they all shouted at once.

"We're about to start the second half, players take your positions!"

The blue team made their way towards the entrance, relishing in each breath they took before having to hold it in the water arena. Once more, Dutixs and Zacx stood opposite of each other as the ball was hoisted above them. This time, however, Dutixs was the first to get the ball and he quickly threw it to Kawkax. As Kawkax approached the goal, he tossed it back to Dutixs surprising the goalie and allowing for Dutixs to make the score even.

"BLUE TEAM SCORES!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Zacx's forehead as he glared at his teammates. He seized the ball once it was tossed from the goalie and made his way over to the other side of the arena. Roxas furiously swan in front of the man trying to block his view. But Zacx was a much better swimmer than him and was able to pass Roxas with no trouble at all. He smiled as he found himself in front of Naminé, who was preparing herself for the oncoming move.

Zacx eyed Naminé wickedly as he lifted up the ball. No words were needed to be said at that moment, even if they could speak under water. His eyes seemed to say it all, "_you won't be able to stop this."_

"_Oh yes I can," _Naminé thought back, preparing herself for anything.

The man motioned forward and chucked the ball towards the upper left corner. Naminé immediately swam up and threw herself in front of the ball.

The crowd all cheered enthusiastically when Naminé blocked the goal. They cheered even more when she threw the blitzball directly at Zacx's face in an attempt to return it. His nose started to bleed and he glared viciously at the girl. "Foul!" he tried to scream under the water. The referee just looked at Zacx and shrugged. He motioned that the move was fair since Naminé was quite a good distance away and would've had no control over the force of the hit and where it ended up.

Roxas immediately seized the opportunity to steal the ball away from Zacx and started to swim over towards the goal. He threw the blitzball over to Dutixs, who was open, with one swift move. Dutixs caught it and immediately hurled the ball at the green team's goalie. Unlike before though, the goalie missed the shot causing the buzzer to go off.

"BLUE TEAM SCORES!"

Each of the team members eagerly through their hands up in the air as the timer slowly dwindle to five seconds, and then four…then three…two…one…

"BLUE TEAM WINS! BLUE TEAM WINS!"

Naminé and Roxas joined the rest of their teammates in the middle for a group hug. The two were hoisted onto the shoulders of Dutixs and Kawkax prompting them to beam. They quickly scrambled to the exit, knowing full well that their lungs were in dire need of oxygen. As the let themselves out of the arena, they were met by a cheering Lexsiphe and a huge group of other fans.

"You did it! You guys actually did it!" she screamed embracing them.

"Thanks to Roxas and Naminé!" Kawkax winked.

"Yeah," Dutixs added with a nudge, "that was a nice throw Nam,"

"Zacx's face thought so too!" she responded with a laugh.

Speaking of the devil himself, a ballistic Zacx made his way over to the cheering crowd. "You stupid bitch!" he shouted in Naminé's face while holding his injured nose. "Do you have any idea how _expensive _my face is? You'll be hearing from my-"

He couldn't continue his tirade as Roxas swiftly knocked him to the ground with an impressive swing. The stars over his eyes indicated that Zacx was clearly conked out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Roxas added to the unconscious blitzball player. Kawkax gave him a high five as Naminé clung to her boyfriend.

"Roxas, you were great!" she stated affectionately.

The blonde man gently caressed her face. Even completely soaked Naminé still looks absolutely breathtaking. "Not as great as you," he murmured sweetly leaning in for a kiss. Naminé gladly returned the actions amidst the hoots and hollers of their friends around them.

"Get a room!" Dutixs teased.

Roxas and Naminé pulled apart and blushed. "Nah, we don't need that to be happy," Roxas responded gently. The comment made Naminé look up at her boyfriend in admiration. He truly was unlike any other boy she ever met.

And as they walked off to celebrate their victory, hand in hand, she knew that she wouldn't want to change him for all the riches in the world.

* * *

Oh Sweet Jesus, you have no idea how hard it was to start re-writing this thing. I hope that though it wasn't the biggest of updates, I've reassured you guys that I don't intend to leave you hanging forever. Although I will say that I have severely strayed from my original outline so finishing this is more of a chore than anything else.

Patience though, my friends. As long as there are some of you who actually enjoy this terrible story…I will try to be a good little writer and keep you close!

"WAIT SONCHAN! IF THIS HAPPENED SEVERAL DAYS LATER…THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO KAIRI AND SORA?"

…and that my friends, shall be answered in what I think will be pretty amusing chapters to come :]

**Next Chapter: **How do Sora and Kairi manage to find this Appuo fruit? Find out in the 12th segment of "Once We're Gone"!

Thanks to my reviewers, every single one of you!


End file.
